Deadly
by MrsCenaOrton
Summary: After a horrific tragedy, Mia's life is turned upside down. After the accident, everything seems to be going perfectly in her life, but something just doesn't seem right... Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the story except Mia!
1. Chapter 1

Randy took one last swig of his coffee before tossing into the trash can outside of the firehouse. He had not been sleeping well lately, and coffee seemed like the only thing that could get him through the long days. Ever since he had been promoted to captain, he did not have more than a day off a week and he was constantly exhausted, even though he wouldn't ever admit it. As soon as walked into his office and set his stuff down, the alarm rang and all of the guys rushed into action.

Suddenly his door was thrown open, "Captain, half the guys are already out on another call and it sounds like this is a big one…we could use an extra set of hands. Are you in?" Adam one of the firemen asked.

A smile crept to his lips as he began throwing his gear on. "I'm always up for a good fire!"

Randy quickly piled into the fire truck that instantly began speeding down the road. It was always a thrill for Randy to hear the siren and watch all of the cars part like the red sea. But the biggest thrill was knowing he was about to save someone's life.

The black smoke rose fifty feet above the burning house that was engulfed in flames. As soon as he hopped out of the truck he heard an old woman shrieking as she pointed towards the house.

"Mia! Mia is in there! So is her dog Daphine!" She cried before grabbing onto the streetlight to keep herself from falling over. Randy instantly switched into serious mode.

"Parker, you say here and get this woman some oxygen. Thomas, you call for more back up! Walker, Jackson, you two hook up the hose to the fire hydrant."

"What are you going to do?" Parker asked.

"I'm going in." He growled as he secured his helmet over his head before kicking the door open. He was instantly greeted by a wave of flames. He quickly shut the door and ran around the side of the house to the back gate. Of course it was locked. He stepped back a few feet before lunging forward and throwing all of his strength into it knocking the gate off of its hinges and onto the ground. He continued on without a second thought at the pain shooting through his shoulder. He was relieved to see a sliding glass door slightly open with no fire coming out of it. Randy opened it and ran into the house searching for the woman. He scanned the bottomed floor but found nothing.

The house was getting hotter and hotter as the flames got bigger and bigger. The entire top floor was engulfed in flames and he knew it was suicide to go up there. 'Mia! Mia is in there!' the woman's voice rang in his ears and he immediately surged forward towards the stairs. He was shocked to find the woman's tiny body at the end of the stairs. She was clutching her dog for dear life...something he was not sure of in either of their cases. He lifted both of them into his arms and began making his way back out towards the back door, that was now also engulfed in flames. "Shit!" He cursed as he searched for another way out when suddenly he heard the familiar crumbling noise he had heard numerous times before. The roof was going to cave in in a matter of minutes. He franticly scanned the smoke filled house for some way to get them out of the house when he spotted a window in the far corner.

He ran forward and punched out the glass before sticking his head out the window. "Someone get over here and help!"

It was only seconds before a group of firemen surrounded him. He quickly passed the woman and her dog out the window and into the arms of the other firefighters before he slid out the window right as the entire roof came crashing down…

~A week later~

"Oh hunny I am so glad to see that you are awake!" A woman in scrubs squealed as she rushed over to her side.

"Who are you…where am I?" She asked as she glanced around the room.

"I am a nurse, my name is Jackie. You are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't remember anything…except my dog. Where is she? She has been with me ever since I was a little girl! Is she okay?" She panicked as she tried to get out of bed.

"Oh don't worry your dog is completely safe. She is at the vet being treated for some minor injuries, but they said she is going to make a full recovery and should be able to go home whenever you do."

"What happened that we both got hurt?"

"Well sweetie your house caught on fire. As you were trying to get out, you must have tripped or something because you fell down the stairs and knocked yourself unconscious" Jackie grabbed her hand and took a breath. "The doctors have found that you have some sever memory loss…"

"Memory loss?"

"I'm afraid so. Unfortunately the doctors are unsure if you are ever going to remember everything." She sighed.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at the nurse, "I don't even know my own name!" She sobbed.

"Mia Orton." She heard a husky voice whisperer from the door way. Her head shot towards the door where a tall, muscular man with sleeve tattoos and piercing blue/gray eyes stood. "Your name is Mia Orton…and you are my wife."


	2. Chapter 2

Mia's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She did not remember anything but, she knew there was no way in hell she landed a guy like that. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen…at least she thought.

She opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand to silence her, "The doctor said that you are okay to go home now. So why don't we get your things together and we can talk about this later."

She nodded her head and he smiled.

"You go on out into the waiting room. I am going to get her dressed and unhooked from these machines." Jackie smiled as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

After half an hour of unhooking, dressing and signing discharge papers, she was finally free. They insisted on wheeling her down in a wheel chair, but she refused. As soon as they stepped in the elevator Mia turned towards him, "What's your name?"

He let out a chuckle, "My name is Randy."

"I have a lot of questions…Randy."

"And I will answer them all for you as soon as we get home." He replied as they stepped off of the elevator just as an elderly man and his dog stepped on.

"Daphine! We have to get her! The nurse said she was at the vet!"

"She is already at the house. I picked her up this morning. I figured another familiar face would make you feel better." He smiled.

"Wait a second I thought my house burnt down?"

His smile faded, "Can we please wait until we are home to discuss this? It is a bit of a personal matter and I do not want people hearing about it. It is a small town and word spreads fast."

"What city is this?"

"Pine View it is a city in Colorado."

"Oh okay." She replied as he helped her into the passenger's seat of his hummer.

They both remained silent as they made the long journey _home_. After what felt like hours, he finally began pulling into a long driveway. She was stunned at the beautiful house before her. "This is gorgeous!"

"The minutes you laid eyes on it, you were sold. I fought tooth and nail with another couple to get it for you."

A small smile danced on her lips as she stepped forward. Randy came up behind her and unlocked the door. She was instantly greeted by her dog. "Oh baby are you okay? Mommy missed you so much!" She cried as she got onto the floor to pet her dog. As soon as her dog looked over at Randy, she began barking like crazy, the hair on her back was even standing on end. "Daphine, that is not nice. You need to go outside." She scolded as she opened the back door.

She turned back around and stared at Randy.

"What?" He asked.

"Tell me about the house."

He let out a frustrated sigh as he took a seat on the couch. "Well you and I had been having some issues with our relationship and you decided that you did not want to live with me anymore. So being the stubborn ass that you are, you called a realtor and bought a house across town. That is the house that burnt down. You were in such a rush to move in that you didn't have the wires checked out. Something was not installed properly and it caused an electrical fire. Which as soon as I find out who the electrician is…I am going to bury him!" He hissed.

Mia was struck by the picture on the mantle, it was their wedding picture. They both looked so happy. She glanced around at all of the pictures, they looked happy in all of them. She began to relax a little bit more at the pleasant sight.

"Why is my occupation?"

"You are a school teacher. You taught kindergarten for 5 years. We moved here from Missouri less than two months ago so you are still looking for a new job."

"And what do you do?"

"I am the captain of the fire station."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You're a firefighter?"

"I'm the one that rescued you to be exact." He smirked. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me" She cried.

"I would give my life if it meant saving yours. You are the love of my life Mia and I will do anything for you. I want you to remember that"

"Can you show me where the bed is? I am so exhausted I am about to collapse" She whispered.

"Of course!" He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs and took her into a huge room with the biggest bed she had ever seen in the middle of the room. He gently set her down on the right side as he slid into the left. She immediately stiffened. "Mind if I take a nap with you?"

She looked at him unsure of what to say.

"I get it, it's too soon. I don't want to make you uncomfortable so I am going to go in the other room. But if you need me, call me and I will be in here in an instant."

"Thank you." She whispered as she snuggled into bed.

Surprisingly she did not drift right to sleep like she thought she would, instead her mind wandered. She wished she could remember what life was like before. It seemed like she had it great. She had a beautiful house, a great husband why would she ever want to leave him? Whatever they were fighting about must have been pretty bad if it made her move across town_. I have to remember to ask him what that fight was about. _She told herself before drifting to sleep.

Randy tossed and turned in the uncomfortable guest bed. He finally had her back home and yet he still had to be away from her. _All in good time Orton. _He told himself as he turned over and look at the picture of them sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Mia tried as hard as she could to remember things…anything from before the accident, but could not remember a single thing. She could remember things way back in her childhood, even up through her high school years. But everything after that was a blur.

"Hey Mia can you come down here for a minute?" Randy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She announced as she made her way downstairs to find him sitting on the couch with a gift sitting on his lap.

"I got you a present."

"You got me a present? Is it my birthday?"

He let out a chuckle as he slid it over onto her lap. "No sweetie it is not your birthday. That is in July."

"Then it must be our anniversary."

"Good guess, but no…that's in December."

"Well then what the hell are you giving me a gift for if it is not my birthday or our anniversary?"

"Why don't you just open it and find out."

She looked at him hesitantly before tearing open the paper. Inside was a scrapbook. She opened the front cover and on the first page was a note.

_I will love you until the day I die…._

She turned the pages to find pictures of her doing various things. "These are all of the things you loved to do. I thought maybe seeing them might help you remember something's. Or maybe would inspire you to do these things again. You never know, it may just be what you need to feel whole again." He smiled.

As she flipped through the book, she found herself baking, swimming, reading, laughing, crying, sleeping, eating…there was even a picture of her in a very naughty lingerie outfit. She gasped and quickly shut it before glancing up and Randy who was chuckling, amused by her reaction.

"You were into that kinda thing. You used to dress up in dirty little costumes one Friday night a month for me. Sometimes you would be Nurse Mia or school girl Mia… but my favorite was when you would come home from work every night and be teacher Mia. I loved it the most because I knew that is who you really were."

Wanting to get off of the whole sexual subject, she flipped the book back open to the page where she was teaching a group of kids. "I want to teach again. I look so happy in all of the picture where I am teaching."

"Okay sweetie whatever you want. You know I have a friend at work whose brother works at an elementary school, maybe he could put in a good word for you."

"Oh that would be great thank you!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms. "Thank you for everything. This book really means a lot to me and I can't thank you enough for it."

"All the thanks I need is to see you smile." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She looked up and was about to say something, but a yawn took its pace.

Randy let out a chuckle, "Why don't you go on upstairs and get some sleep? We can talk more about you getting a job in the morning."

"Okay…thanks Randy."

"Goodnight Mia." He whispered.

Mia fell right asleep in the big cozy bed, but found herself awake less than an hour later. She had been having nightmares over the last few weeks that really hit her hard. They were so violet and they felt so real that it had her dripping with sweat when she woke up. She looked over and saw the empty side of the bed.

_Maybe having him sleeping in bed with me would help ease the nightmares._ She thought as she got out of bed and made her way down the hall to the guest bedroom where Randy was sleeping. Without thinking, she immediately opened the door where she found him with one hand holding the picture of her in the scandalous lingerie, and his other hand wrapped tightly around his erection.

"Oh!" She squealed as she quickly shut the door and raced back to the bedroom and hid under the blanket. It was less than a minute before she felt the bed sink in beside her.

"I am so sorry you had to see that," He sighed. "It's been a long time since you and I made love and it is really hard for me. We used to have sex at least twice a day and now I can't even kiss you. That few minutes of alone time is the only thing keeping me from exploding."

Mia moved the covers down and peeked over at him. He looked embarrassed and deeply sadden by what he just got caught doing.

"Twice a day huh?"

His head shot up as he looked over at her. "And you were always the instigator I might add."

"Oh really?" She asked with a small smile.

"I couldn't keep you away from me. You always loved when I did this…" He hopped off the bed and ripped off his shirt revealing his perfectly toned body.

She gasped at the sight of how perfectly muscular he was. She reached out and ran her hand down his abs. "This is all yours, Mia. Whenever you are ready…I'm here." He huskily whispered as he cupped his hands over hers. She looked down at their hands at the wedding rings on both of their fingers. They were married…husband and wife and yet they had not kissed each other in close to two months. She thought about how sweet and understanding he had been, hell he moved into the guest bedroom so she didn't felt uncomfortable and here she was denying him the one thing that was on every mans mind.

"I'm ready." She whispered to his utter surprise.

"Are you sure Mia? Because if you aren't we can…" She reached up pulled his lips down to hers. His lips were soft and felt like heaven against her own. He threw the comforter onto the floor before pulling her into his lap. She immediately felt his erection against her belly. She threw her head back and moaned as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. He knew exactly where her sweet spot was.

She suddenly shoved him away and sighed.

"Mia, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked worried as he glanced at her neck to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"You know all of my sweet spot and what to do and where…I don't even know what you like."

He let out a chuckle as he pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "It is just going to take time to remember these things baby. But lucky for you, the second I feel your body, it like the Fourth of July. I just loose it!"

She rolled onto of him and kissed him once more as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as she moved from his lips to his neck, he let out a soft groan as his hand cupped her ass before sliding them under the shirt she was wearing.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look wearing only my shirt?" A blush crept to her face and she buried it in the crook of his neck as he removed her panties. She reached down and released his already rock hard erection from his boxers. A moan escaped her lips as she felt it pulsing in her hands. "Are you sure want this, Mia?"

"Yes Randy." She whispered as he lifted her up and positioned his cock at her entrance before slowly bring her down on it. "Ohh." She moaned as she rested her head against his chest.

"Do you like that?"

"Mhm." She moaned as he began picking up the speed. It was only minutes later before she felt herself becoming a wild animal. She placed her hands on his chest and began meeting his thrust with her own. Once he saw that she was enjoying herself, he flipped them over so she was underneath him. Randy grabbed her hands and laced his fingers through hers as he rested them against the sides of her head on the pillow. "I'm going to come!" She cried as her orgasm raced though her body. Watching her come undone like she was sent Randy over the edge and into his own orgasm.

"Emmaaaa…amazing!" He shouted as his eyes widened. To her surprise, he hopped out of bed and quickly began putting his clothes back on.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I have some things to take care of." He snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Mia found that Randy was nowhere to be found. She looked at the calendar on the fridge and saw that he was not scheduled to work that day. _Probably at the gym or something_. She told herself as she poured herself a cup of coffee. As soon as she opened the refrigerator door to grab the creamer, she heard the front door open. She looked up to find a smiling Randy.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked as he took a sip of her coffee.

His grin widened as he pulled his hands out from behind his back revealing a shiny red apple.

"Do you want me to get you the apple slicer or something?" She asked confused.

"This is for you!"

"I'm not hungry. But thanks…"

He rolled his eyes as he set it down on the counter, "It was my cute way of trying to tell you that I got you the job at the elementary school. You know the shiny red apple that is a trademark of teachers."

She set her cup down on the counter before launching herself into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeaked as she pressed her lips to his. What grade am I going to be teaching?"

"A full day kindergarten teacher!"

"Oh thank you Randy!"

"Anything for my girl."

She pulled away from him and stepped back. "There is something I need to ask you."

"I'm all ears." He smiled as he took a seat on the chair.

She looked down at her feet as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Last night at the end you said another woman's name… you said Emma." She whispered.

He let out a sigh, "You caught that huh? I hoped I would never have to talk about this with you again, but I guess I better. You see I used to be into some very crazy kinds of things… sex wise. And you… bless your little heart agreed to do them with me. You are so sweet and innocent that I could not imagine looking at you the same after. So we decided to create new identities."

"I am not following you on this one."

"Whenever we shut the bedroom doors and got busy, your name was Emma and I was Brandon. That way you didn't have to associate your husband as some freak that liked it rough and I didn't have to associate you with as a whore who lay on her back and took it."

"I swear everyday you lay new, crazy shit on me! I don't know how much more of this crap I can take Randy." She sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I did not mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I was not talking about another woman. I have not been with anyone but you since I first met you. And that is the honest truth. Now no more of this sad crap because we have to get you ready for work tomorrow!"

Her eyes lit up, "I start work tomorrow?"

"Yes! So as a little treat I am going to spoil you rotten!" He smiled as he pulled out his wallet and extracted a credit card and handed it to her. "You get to spend the day buying yourself new work clothes! I don't care how much you spend or what you get, I just want you to go crazy!"

She pressed her lips to his as she bounced up and down. "Are you coming with me?"

"Hell no is you crazy? This is something you get to do on your own!"

"Well good I would not want you there to distract me!" She scoffed as she stuck out her tongue as she made her way upstairs.

Mia woke bright and early the next morning ready to start her new job. She quickly showered and dressed before fixing herself a quick meal. She found a note taped to the fridge.

**I am so sorry I could not be there with you this morning, but I got called into work. I hope you don't hate me too much. You are going to do great today baby. I love you and hope you have a great day! –Randy**

The morning flew by as she got to know all of her new students and their parents. Everyone was so friendly there and she knew she would fit right in. After all of her students left, she began setting up her classroom with the supplies she had purchased the day before.

"Are you Mia?" She heard a voice ask from behind her.

"I sure am." She smiled as she turned around to see a beautiful woman in a suit.

"I'm Marisol Reigns the principal here."

"Oh my goodness it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Mia…as you know. I cannot thank you enough for hiring me. I am honored to be working here!"

"Well I am honored to have you here I have heard many great things about you."She smiled.

"Marisol there you are! There is a parents waiting to speak with you in your office." A man with blonde and black hair announced as he stepped into the classroom.

"I better be going then. I look forward to getting to know you better. If you need anything please let me know!" She hollered before leaving the room.

"Hey there you must be Mia. I'm Seth the art teacher here." He smiled as he stepped forward and shook her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Seth."

"I think you are going to like it here. You seem like you have the right fit for this classroom. Normally it is 60 year olds teaching this class, a young teacher will be a welcome surprise!"

Both of them laughed as he pointed out the window and a group of older teachers huddled around one of their phones, trying to figure it out.

Suddenly someone began clearing their throat behind them. Mia turned around to find Randy with a bouquet of roses.

"Randy!" She smiled as she embraced him in a hug. He instantly pressed his lips to hers in an aggressive kiss.

"Hi I'm Mia's husband. Who are you?" He asked with a fake smile as he extended his hand to Seth.

"I'm Seth one of her coworkers… Well I am going to leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you both. I look forward to seeing you around Mia."

"Likewise." She replied before turning back to Randy was shutting the door behind Seth. Mia opened her mouth to thank him for coming and for the flowers, but he cut her off.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" She asked confused.

"That Seth guy, I saw the way you were looking at him. You want him don't you? Admit it." He sneered.

"I don't know what the hell you are even talking about! I met the man 3 minutes ago and stared a friendly conversation. It's called making friends…something that I don't have."

"You have me."

"That is not the same, Randy."

"So I am not good enough for you now is that it? I mean look at the dress you are wearing, you are practically begging guys to look at you!"

She glanced down at her dress it was the most conservative dress that she had ever seen. The only part of her body not being covered was her hands!

"Randy I am not going to get into this with you while I am at work. So I am kindly asking you to leave." She hissed.

"Fine but you better be ready to have your ass handed to you when you get home!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mia arrived home to an eerily quiet house. There was not a single noise coming from the house. Randy not being there should have been a good thing, but for some reason Mia felt even more terrified. She found herself beginning to quiver as she stepped forward into the house.

"I need some wine." She mumbled as she made her way over to the fridge trying to calm the shaking body that was making it nearly impossible to move. She grabbed the bottle out of the fridge and turned around to come face to face with Randy. She screamed as the bottled slipped from her hands and crashed onto her foot causing the entire thing to explode into a million little pieces. "Ouch!" She cried as she felt the pulsing pain in her foot.

Randy lifted her off of her feet and carried her to the kitchen table where he set her down on the table and bent down to look at her foot. "Stay there and don't move." He warned.

"What am I going to do? Walk away on it?"

"Don't get an attitude with me. You are already in deep shit." The venom dripped from his words as he turned back around and disappeared into the bathroom.

Mia let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. This was the last thing she needed after the day she had. Her eyes shot open as she felt her foot stinging with pain. She looked down to find him pouring hydrogen peroxide on it. She covered her face with her arm not wanting him to see the pain on her face.

"I am being as gentle as I can." He whispered. She looked down to see he was being sincere.

"Yeah I bet. Are you done now? I would really like to get to bed."

He pulled away shocked by her attitude. She hopped off of the table and began limping towards the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? You do not just get up and walk away from me!" He hissed as he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him so hard she ended up falling to the ground. She held her arms over her face almost like she was expecting him to hit her.

Randy sunk to the floor next to her and pulled her into him. "Don't be afraid, Mia. It's not ever going to happen again…I promise."

"What's not going to happen again?" She whispered.

"Me hurting you."

"What…"

He pressed his fingers to her lips. "No more of this. This has been one hell of a day and I am ready for it to be over so let's just go upstairs and get to bed."

She looked at him and realized he was not in any mood to talk so she simply nodded her head.

"Good." He smiled as he helped her off of the floor and carried her to their bedroom. She was surprised when he stripped off his clothes and got into bed with her. She was even more surprised when he pulled her into his and snuggled up against her.

When Mia arrived at work the next morning she found Marisol sitting in one of the little chair apparently waiting for her.

"Marisol, it's nice to see you." She smiled as she shook the older woman's hand.

"Good morning Ms. Mia. How are you…." She glanced down at Mia's foot that was doubled in size. "Oh my gosh what the hell happened to you!"

"I dropped a bottle of wine on it last night."

"Oh my gosh I hope you are okay!"

"I'm fine it is just swollen. Randy said it should heal up in no time."

"I am not one to beat around the bush about things so I am going to just come out and say it… I need to talk to you about yesterday."

Mia's heart stopped. She was positive she had done something wrong and was about to be fired.

"Marisol, if I did anything to upset you or anyone else I am so deeply sorry…"

Marisol held up her hand to silence her. "You are not in trouble at all sweetie. I just wanted to talk to you about the man who was with you yesterday…"

"Oh that is my husband Randy."

"Unlike the rest of the women around here, I was not paying any attention to 'the hottest guy around' I was more focused on how angry he was. I did not hear what you were talking about, but it did not sound good. But no matter what it was, the way he was yelling at you was completely uncalled for…especially while you were at work, on your first day for heaven's sake! Now I don't normally butt into my teachers or other people's business, but I felt like I need to address this with you to make sure you were okay."

"You are so sweet for caring. But everything is okay. Things are just really hard on us because of the accident. I don't remember anything and he remembers everything, so we are on two totally different pages. It has just been very difficult for him especially because he is under so much stress at work and then has to come home and tell me that I am allergic to seafood as I am about to take a bite of tuna!"

"I just want you to be careful. And I want you to know that if you ever need anything, even a friend to talk to I am here for you. I know I am your boss, but that does not mean we are not allowed to hang out outside of work. I know you moved here not too long ago, so I can't imagine you have many friends yet. So if you need me, my door is always open."

Mia leaned forward and pulled Marisol into a hug. "That is so incredibly sweet and I can't thank you enough. I will defiantly take you up on that offer." She smiled as she pulled away.

"I am glad to hear that. Now get to work!" Marisol winked as she left the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Mia groaned as the sound of the doorbell startled her awake. "You answer it." She groaned as she rolled over to nudge Randy. She opened her eyes to find he was not in bed beside her. "You are never here when I need you to be." She groaned as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe before making her way downstairs. She opened the door to reveal one of the sexiest guys she had ever seen. He was about 6'4" with greenish blue eyes, short scraggily blondish brown hair and a killer smile. She was so caught up in admiring this delicious man at this door that she didn't even greet him. It was not until he cleared his throat and she quickly jumped back into reality.

"I am so sorry. I'm not fully awake yet" She chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Dean Ambrose…I am a detective."

Her eyes widened in surprise, not only because there was a detective at her door at 6am on a Sunday, but that he was so good looking!

"A…a detective did I do something wrong? Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all! I just wanted to come talk to you about the fire." He assured with the beautiful smile.

"Oh thank heaven! Why don't you come on in? I need to get some coffee in me if you want to talk. Would you like a cup?"

"I would love one, thanks." He smiled as he followed behind her into the house.

"Have a seat and make yourself at home while I get the coffee started."

She quickly poured two cups of coffee and took them into the dining room where he was patiently sitting. "Here you go" She smiled as she slid him his mug. "Now what do you need to talk to me about?"

He took a long swig of his coffee before placing it back on the table as he pulled a little notebook and pen out of his pocket.

"I just want to make sure we have all the facts straight. So you had been living in the house for about a week, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't have any problems with any of your appliance or outlets, anything like that?"

She played with the rim of the mug before answering, "I fell down the stairs and was knocked unconscious. I hit my head at just the right angle that I lost part of my memory. I can remember my childhood and even my college years, but I can't remember anything passed graduating. Hell I don't even remember my own wedding!"

"I am so sorry Mrs. Orton it must be very difficult to have people constantly asking you questions about the incident. I can imagine it gets very frustrating not being able to answer them."

Mia relaxed a little bit in her chair. No one had ever been so understanding. Most people became angry because she did not know the answers to their questions, but with detective Ambrose, it seemed different. "Please call me Mia and yes it is very frustrating. I will try to give you as much information as I can remember."

"Well thank you. I am happy to hear that!" He chuckled "Do you by any chance remember anyone 'creeping' around per chance? Or anyone who seemed suspicious?"

"No, I am afraid I don't remember anything like that…why do you ask? I thought it was an electrical fire. You know just like a malfunction with something electrical in the house."

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her like she was crazy. "No, we ruled that it was not an electrical fire on the first day, everything was hooked up properly…"

The sound of the door slamming shut caused Mia to practically fall off of her chair. Dean instinctively reached out to catch her, but she caught herself before she tumbled to the floor. Suddenly Randy appeared in the dining room looking unpleased like he had been lately.

"Randy this is detective Ambrose…"

"I know exactly who he is, Mia. A man that has no right being in my home." He sneered.

"Randy! He was just…"

"Mia shut up and don't say another word. Ambrose I want you out of my house right now."

Dean gritted his teeth not trusting himself to say anything.

"At least let me walk you out to your car." Mia whispered as she stood up from her seat only to be shoved back down by Randy.

"You put your hands on her again and I will arrest you. Do you understand me?" Dean growled as he stood toe to toe with Randy.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Randy hissed as his hands balled into fists at his sides

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mia." He smiled before showing himself out the door.

As soon as the sound of the door shutting filled the air, Randy turned towards Mia. He was so angry the veins in his neck were bulging and his face was turning red. Randy opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. He closed his eyes as he brought his fist up to his mouth and bit down on it. "I do not want you talking to him ever again…do you understand me?"

"Yes Randy." She whispered even thought there were a million questions running through her mind.

"I need you to get out of the house and go somewhere else for the day. I can't even look at you right now." He hissed as he turned on his heels and walked away towards his study.

Mia let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding as stood from her chair. Her entire body shook as she reached for the mugs on the table. _One less thing for him to be mad at me for. _As she picked up Dean's mug, she noticed a tiny piece of paper underneath it.

'**Mia, if you need me call me. Any time day or night I don't care.' **She looked at the note to find his number scribbled on bottom of it. She glanced back at the door that Randy had just walked out of as she tucked the slip of paper into her bra.

_I hope you were serious about your offer Marisol._ She sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed Marisol's number.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank you so much for letting me come over today. I really needed to get out of the house. Randy was being a pain this morning." Mia sighed as she took a sip of wine.

Marisol chuckled, "Believe me I know how much of a pain in the ass husbands can be. Isn't that right doctor Reigns?" She smirked as her husband walked in the door.

"Oh don't you start telling her crap about me! You know I am the best husband around and you wouldn't change that for anything."

"You are damn right!" She smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Mia could not help but feel a little twinge of jealously at how cute they were together. She wished she had that… a husband she could joke with and would joke back with her. She knew she would probably have to sleep downstairs in the basement if she ever tried anything like that with Randy.

"Mia are you okay?" Marisol asked worried.

"Oh yeah I'm good. I just tend to space out a lot now."

"I wonder if it was because of your accident. Maybe it is your minds way of trying to gain those old memories back."

"Actually that is a good possibility. The mind is a very unique and powerful thing. All of those memories are still there you are just not able to recall them. But in a lot of cases, if you remember one thing, you will remember another" Roman put in as he took a seat next to them and took the lid off of his water bottle.

"Wow you are way more helpful than my own doctors were!" Mia laughed.

"Well unlike most doctors, I care about my patients. I care about how they are doing even once they are no longer being treated for whatever illness they had"

"I wish more doctors were like you. I could defiantly use a positive doctor in my life"

"Marisol told me not to ask because it is rude, but what exactly happened?"

"Roman! I told you NOT to bring it up! And what is the first thing you do?"

Mia chuckled. "It's okay I don't mind. I don't know too many details, but I do know some. I know that there was a fire started in my house and as I was running down the stairs, I tripped and fell down the stairs and knocked myself unconscious"

Roman stared at her waiting for her to continue, "And then…"

Mia looked at him shocked, "Uh then I woke up in the hospital." Roman opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. "You look like you have something to say... go ahead and say it, I don't mind" She smiled.

Roman looked at Mia and then at Marisol almost as a way to see if he could say what was on his mind.

"Well I mean I don't really know the details of your case or anything, but the chances of you losing your short term memory from a fall like that is almost astronomical. You said you tripped down the stairs that would definitely not have caused enough force to have caused you to lose your memory, knock yourself unconscious, yes but not lose your memory"

Mia stared at Roman not knowing what to say. When she was told she lost her memory from falling down the stairs, she didn't ever question it. She just assumed that it happened from the fall.

"And where are you living now if your house burnt down?"

"Roman quit asking her so many questions. She obviously has a lot on her mind. I think the last thing she needs is to be grilled by her bosses husband" Marisol exclaimed.

"Randy said he and I had just moved here 2 months or so prior. But we got into a fight and I moved across town to that house. And after everything that happened after the accident, I moved back in with him"

"What was the fight about? I mean it must have been pretty serious if you moved across town" Roman pointed out.

"I am not sure, he never told me"

"Well you should defiantly find out because it seems like something major must have happened. I mean a woman's intuition is never wrong…if you left him before you probably had a damn good reason too. Now enough of this talk, let's drink the rest of this bottle of wine and have some fun!"

After hours of laughing, talking and drinking, Mia finally began to feel good again. She could not remember what it was like to have fun like this and to laugh this much.

"Come on Mia I will drive you home. I will drop your car off in the morning" Roman smiled as he grabbed the keys.

"You are absolutely the most amazing people I have ever met!"

"We just don't want to have you get arrested for drinking and driving! It would suck to lose a teacher I just hired!" Marisol laughed as she slid into the passenger's seat.

They arrived at her house a little while later. "Marisol why don't you come in and I will grab the sweater I was telling you about. I think it would look so cute on you"

"Alright I will be right back Ro. I swear if you leave without me…you won't get any ass ever again!" She warned as her and Mia stumbled out of the car laughing.

"It is right in here." Mia announced as she opened the front door and stepped inside before turning to the side to fish it out of the closet.

Daphine came running through the house and jumped onto Marisol who laughed as she petted the dog. Suddenly the hair on her back stood up and she began to growl.

"Mia what is happening?" Marisol asked panicked as her eyes widened in horror.

"Hey Randy." Mia whispered as Daphine began barking at him. "Go outside!" She commanded and the dog quietly made her way outside. "This is Marisol, my boss."

"Pleasure to meet you" Randy smirked as he stuck his hand out. She stared at it before turning back around to Mia.

"Thanks for the sweater. I will see you at work tomorrow. Try not to be too hung over!" She laughed as she walked out the front door.

"Were you drinking?" He asked.

She immediately burst into tears, "I'm sorry I was just having such a good time! They are so nice and…"

His jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists at his sides as he walked over towards his jacket that was hung over the chair and dug a bottle of pills out of it. He shook three of them out and took them before taking a deep breath.

"You know what? I am not going to be upset with you. You have been going through a lot so I can understand"

"Oh thank you!" She exclaimed as she wiped the tears from her cheek. "While you are being nice and understanding…I want to know what that fight was about"


	8. Chapter 8

Randy's hand gripped the banister as he glared at Mia, "Man, you sure know how to ruin a good thing don't you?"

"Never mind, pretend I never asked" She sighed as she began walking up the stairs only to be caught by Randy.

"Nope you wanna know what happened? You want to know what we were fighting about… you being a cheating whore. Yeah _you_ were the one who fucked everything up. You went out got yourself hammered and then decided to go get nailed by some guy at the bar. Unfortunately for you I have eyes and ears all over town and found out within hours of what you had done to ruin our marriage. I kicked your sorry ass out of the house that day"

Tears poured from her eyes as he continued to go on and on about the awful things she had done.

"Oh Randy I am so sorry! It will never happen again I promise!" He mocked as he became even angrier.

Mia shoved passed him and ran upstairs before locking herself in the guest bedroom. She knew he would probably try to get in there, so she shoved the dressed against the door. She walked into the bathroom and slid to the floor, sobbing. She was so upset and so exhausted, she passed out right there on the cold bathroom floor.

Mia awoke to the sound of her alarming going off. She rolled over and groaned as she slid out of bed. The second her feet hit the floor, her eyes shot open. She was in her bed in the master bedroom. That was NOT the place she had fallen asleep at. She walked over to the guest bedroom to find the dresser right back in its place like it was never moved in the first place. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples before returning to her room to get ready for work.

"Did you even sleep?" Marisol asked as soon as she met Mia in the school parking lot.

"A little. I just can't seem to get good nights sleep anymore. I have such violent nightmares that I can't even get a restful night sleep."

"You know maybe you should go see Roman. Maybe he could prescribe you some sleeping pills so you can get a good night sleep. How are you supposed to get your memory back when you are not getting the sleep you need?"

"Do you think he would mind seeing me?"

"Not at all! I will call him right now and set up an appointment for you after work"

"Thank you Marisol you are a lifesaver"

"Anytime sweetie. I hope you have a great day, I will talk to you later." Marisol gave her a quick hug before they split up and went their separate ways.

About twenty minutes later Mia received a text: **'Hey Mia its Roman. I can get you in today at 4. I need you to bring your driver's license, birth certificate and insurance card."**

"**Thank you so much Roman! I will see you at 4!" **

The rest of the day flew by for Mia. She found that she was actually really excited to go get something to help her sleep. Maybe all she really needed was a good night's sleep to help her relax a little bit so she could think of what to do to make Randy less angry with her. If she did cheat on him like he sad she did, then she could somewhat understand why he was so angry with her all the time. Every time he saw her face probably brought back images of her affair.

When she arrived home she threw her stuff down on the table before making her way upstairs. She only had a little while to get the things before her appointment so she knew she had to hurry. She opened the door to Randy's study and was instantly struck by how tidy and clean it was. She didn't know what to expect, but this seemed odd to her. She spotted a filing cabinet and walked over to it and pulled on the drawers, but they were all locked.

"Key…I need a key" She exclaimed as she began digging around his desk for one. As soon as she found a key she used it to open the cabinet. She searched through the files before stopping on the 'Mia' file. Just as she pulled it out and set it down on the desk, she heard boots stomping up the stairs. As soon as Randy saw her in his study, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. The veins in his neck began bulging and she knew she was in deep shit.

"I…I need my birth certificate…" She whispered, "I have to go to the doctor, it's really important"

He ripped the filed out of her hand and looked through it before pulling out her birth certificate and handing it to her. As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist so hard she could already feel it beginning to bruise. "Don't you EVER come in here again? Do you understand me? You are not welcome in here. You are lucky I even let you stay in my house!"

"Randy please let go!" She cried as the pain shot through her arm.

"DO YOU UNDERTAND ME?" He screamed.

Tears poured from her eyes, "Yes!"

He released her and shoved her out of his office mumbling about what an idiot he was married too before slamming the door shut in her face. Mia ran down the stairs and got into her car. She pealed out of the driveway and sped as far away from him as she could.

Suddenly sirens began to blare behind her and she looked up to see the officer was signaling for her to pull over. She pulled over and rested her head against the steering wheel as she bawled her eyes out. As soon as she heard the tapping on the window, she rolled it down and handed them her license and registration without even looking at them.

"Mia?"

She pulled her head away from the steering wheel to look at the person that pulled her over. A wave of relief washed over her as soon as she realized it was Dean. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tissue and wiped her tear streaked face. "Gosh I am so sorry I must look like a hot mess!" She quietly apologized.

"Mia are you alright?"

"Yeah I am just on my way to the doctor and am running a little late. Was I speeding or something?"

"You were swerving and I was afraid you may be intoxicated. You said you have an appointment?" She nodded her head. "Alright well I am going to follow you there so I know you got there okay"

"You are not going to arrest me?"

"No, that is the last thing you need! Now you lead the way and I will follow you there." He handed her the registration back before getting into his car.

Mia watched him get into his car and let out a sigh, "What else are you going to throw at me?" She whispered as she looked heavenward.


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you for taking the time to see me Roman" Mia smiled as she took a seat on the crunchy plastic paper.

"You are more than welcome Mia. I am happy to help. So Marisol told me you have been having nightmares?"

Mia nodded her head as images of them flashed through her mind. "But the thing is they are not from my accident. They are just of a faceless figure that is always after me. He is always so angry and dead set on inflicting pain"

Roman looked down at the giant hand shaped busied on her wrist. "I can take a guess as to who that faceless figure is…Mia is Randy hurting you?"

Mia instant covered her wrist with her other hand as she looked down at her feet, "It was just an accident, he didn't mean to do it"

"Mia, I can talk to people and we can get you away from him. We can keep you safe"

"No, I am fine…really. I am just overly sensitive because I am not sleeping. That is what causes the fights, me being so tired I make stupid comments and mistakes"

Roman opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it, "Okay well I am going to need to do a full exam to make sure you are healthy enough to be taking prescription sleeping pills. Here is a gown you can change into. I will give you a few minutes to change in peace" He smiled as he stepped out of the room. He walked back into his office where Dean was anxiously waiting for him.

"Did you see her wrist? She has a hand shaped bruise covering it and it looks fresh"

"I knew that son of a bitch was hurting her. Ever since I first met him I knew he was up to no good. Every time I went to talk to her about what happened, he always has some type of excuse as to why I couldn't meet with her" Dean growled.

"The worst part is she is not going to leave him. And we can't make her. I have seen cases like this before and she is just going to keep going back to him until…"

"Until he fucking murders her?" He growled.

"That may not be the case. It was one bruise maybe it was just a onetime thing" Roman held his hands up as soon as he saw the rage on his face. "I am not saying I condone it or that it is right, but maybe we are just jumping to conclusions. Now I am going to go check her out"

Mia nervously sat on the table as he checked her out. He kept stopping and scribbled furiously in a notebook before picking back up where he left off. "Do you remember breaking your arm?"

She looked at him shocked as she shook her head, "No, why?"

"Because I can feel it not properly in place where it should be…by that I mean you must have broken it but never got it treated, because it was not set so it didn't heal properly"

"I didn't have any clue"

"I bet Randy would know the answer to that" Roman whispered through gritted teeth. He took a deep breath as he stripped off his gloves.

"Alright Mia I am going to prescribe you with some sleeping pills. They should help you fall asleep and stay asleep. They do not make you groggy in the morning so you don't have to worry about missing the alarm!" He chuckled as he handed her the bottle.

"Thank you! You are truly a life saver!" Mia smiled as she hopped off the table.

"Now before you go I wanted to talk to you about something else really quick…"

She sighed as she sat back down, "What would you like to talk about?"

"I know it is not my place to tell you what to do, but I am asking you this as a friend and not a doctor. I noticed you are not taking any birth control. With everything going on between you and Randy maybe it would a good idea to start a pack. I could be wrong, but I don't think you need a baby right now. Now I apologize if I crossed a line by brining that up, but I felt the need to address it"

"No! I am very happy you brought that to my attention. It had not even crossed my mind, but bringing a baby into the world right now is the last thing I need. Things are so rocky with Randy and I right now, a baby would probably send him over the edge"

"Well I am glad I did not offend you. Here is your prescription. Like I said before Marisol and myself are here for you, and so is Ambrose. We all want you to be safe and happy"

Mia hopped off of the table and hugged him, "Thank you for your concern, but I am really okay. Thank you for these" She smiled as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Roman walked back into the office and shook his head.

"Now what?"Dean sighed.

"She had numerous broken bones that were not properly set, which means she was not treated for them. Dean, something is seriously not adding up. And that falling down the stairs and hitting her head so hard she lost her short term memory… is total bullshit"

Mia walked into the house to find Randy standing in the doorway waiting for her. He lunged towards her and she immediately thought he was going to hurt her, but instead he pulled her into a hug. "I am so sorry Mia. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked as pressed a kiss on her neck.

She nodded her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She dropped her purse on the floor and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Hey Mia?"

"Yes Randy?"

"What are those pills in your purse?" He asked as he glanced down at her purse to see two pill bottles sticking out.

She pulled away and picked up her purse and set it on the table. "These are sleeping pills to help me get some actual sleep and these are birth control pills"

He picked up the birth control pills and stared at him, "I know you don't remember, but we were actually trying for a baby… We both really want to be parents"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, "Randy, I am not ready for a baby right now. I can barely keep myself healthy and happy"

"I understand." He smiled as he pulled her into another hug. As he stared over her shoulder, a grin crept to his face as he gazed at the little blue pills.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were absolutely amazing. Randy was being sweet and caring again and Mia loved every minute. He made her feel special each and every day. The romance was rekindled between them and they were beginning to made love every night.

"I am going to run to the store really quick. Do you need anything?" Randy asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She let out a giggle as she reached back and ran her hand down his chest.

"No thanks I'm good. But hurry back…I hate being home alone at night" She shivered.

"I will be back as soon as I can" He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before walking out the front door.

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. She let out a laugh as she walked to the door to answer it, "What did you forget?" She chuckled as she opened the front door. Her smile faded when she saw Dean.

"Mia, can I come in?"

She could tell there was something seriously wrong so she instantly stepped aside and let him in.

"Randy will not be gone long so you should make it quick before he freaks out on you"

"You remember how I told you we ruled the electrical fire out?" She nodded her head. "Well we finally were able to determine the actual cause…it was arson. Someone intentionally set your house on fire"

Before she could say anything else, the front door opened and her heart dropped. Randy was back was going to start something, she just knew it. And so did Dean…he straightened up and stood toe to toe with Randy.

Randy held his hands out, "Listen man I am sorry for the way I have acted. Things have not been very easy lately and I have had a hard time dealing with things…as you can tell. I am very sorry"

Dean looked between Randy and Mia before shaking Randy's outstretched hand.

"Good. Now that that's settled, why don't you have a seat and we can talk about what you needed to talk about. I will go grab us some drinks" Randy smiled as he wandered into the kitchen.

Dean and Mia looked at each other not knowing what to say. "I think he is really changing" Mia smiled as she watched him walk back into the living room with three glasses of water.

"Cheers!" Randy chuckled as held up his glass. They all took a slip and then another. "Now, what is it you were here to talk about Dean?"

Dean began talking and Mia could barely focus. "Mia are you okay?" Randy asked worried as he watched her swaying in her seat.

"I just feel really wired…like I'm going to puke" She whimpered.

"Come on baby let me help you upstairs into bed. Dean, make yourself at home I will be right back, let me just get her settled"

As soon as they made it up the stairs she booked it towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Randy held her hair as she continued to puke. After a few minutes she reached up and flushed the toilet before getting up to brush her teeth.

"Are you sure you are okay baby?"

"I need to sleep" She sighed as she slowly made her way to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Mia arrived at work the next morning feeling worse than she ever had before. She could barely even function. As soon as she got to work, she popped in an educational movie for the kids and then walked back to her desk and rested her head against it.

"Hey why don't you go on home?"

She glanced up to see Seth looking down at her with concern filled eyes.

"I'm fine"

"No you are not and everyone can tell. You go home and get some sleep you are not good here if you can't even keep your eyes open. Really go on home I will cover the rest of your class"

"Thank you" She whispered as she grabbed her things and left her classroom. As soon as she got to her car, she heard Marisol calling out to her.

"Mia, wait up! What the hell is going on with you?"

"I don't know, I got really sick late last night and have been sick ever since then, it was especially bad this morning" She sighed as she rested her head against the car.

"What do you say we go get you some really good soup? I know this little mom and pop diner that servers the best chicken noodle soup in the world, it is known for curing any type of illness"

Although she did feel crappy, the sound of some fresh chicken noodle soup sounds pretty amazing.

"Alright that sounds good to me" Mia half smiled.

"Let me go grab my things and shut down my computer and I will be right back out"

They made small talk as they made their way across town. Mia always felt so comfortable and at ease around Marisol. There was just something about her that always seems to calm Mia. She was so easy going and relaxed something Mia wished she was.

As soon as they got to the diner, they seated themselves in the far back away from the crowd.

"This place is really cute, thank you for bringing me here"

"Of course! I am glad we got a chance to get away from everything and everyone because I really wanted to get a chance to talk to you about some stuff…"

"Marisol, if this is about Randy, I don't want to hear it. Like I told you before he is getting better. Things are great at home now. He is so loving and sweet, I could not ask for anything more"

Marisol groaned as she rubbed her temples not knowing how to approach this delicate situation. She knew it was all a hoax and that Randy was just going to revert back to his old self…it was just a matter of time. The bell above the door rang and Marisol glanced up to see who had opened it. Her blood boiled as Randy wandered in. He pretended not to notice them as he strolled over to the counter to order.

"Randy!" Mia squealed as she hopped out of her seat and raced into his arms.

"Mia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" He glanced over at the table and grinned at Marisol, "I guess not if you are out with the boss! Good to see you again Marisol"

She stared right passed him as she grabbed the food that was now ready.

"Well I will let you ladies have your fun. I have to get back to work. I will see you later tonight my love" He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they sat back down at the table, Mia began happily eating without another word. Marisol stared at her like she was absolutely insane. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Marisol finally lost it and threw her hands down on the table.

"You cannot tell me you actually fell for that!"

Mia looked up at her confused by her outburst of anger. "I don't know what you are talking about"

"Mia, I brought you here to this diner _across_ town, a place that no one really even knows about and Randy just happens to wander in at the same time and on the same day I brought you here"

"He was probably just getting lunch. Maybe there was a fire around here and he just stopped in for a quick bit to eat"

"He did not come in with any other firemen and he left without ordering any food. He came in for two minutes and then left without ordering. That does not seem fishy to you?"

Mia opened her mouth to defend him, but could not come up with a logical explanation for his surprise appearance.

"Mia, I am done playing this game with you. You and I both know there is something seriously wrong. Not one damn thing adds up about him or the accident. Mia I think you are in trouble. This is all an act he is just performing for you. This is exactly how it goes with assholes like him, they are great at first make you fall in love with them, and then they turn into a monster and then back to a saint so you don't leave them."

She tried to say something but Marisol cut her off once more. "Since you are a huge dog lover tell me one thing, why is it that she is so hostile towards Randy and not anyone else? That day Roman brought you your car back he saw her through the fence and started talking to her…she didn't bark at him once and he is a hell of a lot scarier looking than Randy. Dogs can sense danger and I think she senses it with Randy. I think she knows something you don't"

Tears poured from Mia's eyes as she listened to the cold hard truth. She knew it deep down inside, she just didn't ever want to have to admit it.

"I need to get out" She finally whispered. Suddenly her phone began buzzing in her purse and she quickly plucked it out to find a text from Randy.

**I just got home and found your dog lying on the ground…she is not moving, I think she is really sick. I need you to come home.**

Mia quickly got up from her seat, "We have to go it's my dog. She is really sick!"

Marisol nodded her head as she grabbed her purse and scooted out of her seat and followed behind Mia. They sped back across town and straight back to Mia's house. The entire trip back Marisol could not help but think how fast he had made it back. She was speeding and it took her half an hour, it must have taken him fifteen.

"Thank you for everything." Mia whispered as she hopped out of the car and raced inside where she was greeted by her dog.

"Daphine you are okay! I thought you were…"

Mia glanced up to find Randy standing in the doorway with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hands. "These are for you my love"

"I thought you said she was sick and needed me?"

"She is not sick…but I need you" He growled as he leaned forward and pulled her into his arms and pressed a rough kiss to her lips. She melted into his arms and he pulled her closer into him. "Let's take this upstairs" He moaned.

She nodded her head and he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs where he gently set her on the bed. He pressed a kiss to her lips as his hands slid up her shirt. She let out a soft moan as he unhooked her bra in one quick motion and threw it to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts as she reached down and caressed his erection through the front of his jeans.

"You have this way of making me lose all control and forget about everything going on around me. I love being with you, Mia" He murmured as he slid her skirt up. His hands slid up her thighs and she began to tremble at his touch.

In a matter of weeks he had completely transformed her into a sexual fiend. She now craved being touched with every ounce of her being. His lips left hers and traveled down to her neck and kissed her in the one spot he knew would have her weak in the knees. Her hands shot up and caressed his muscular chest as he released himself from his jeans.

"Mmmmm Randy" She moaned as she reached out and took him in her hands. He sharply inhaled a breath as her small hands slid up and down his cock. After letting her play with him for a few minutes, he shoved her back down onto the bed as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Don't forget to put on a…" Before she could finish, he plunged himself deep within her causing her to forget what she was even saying. A smirk crept to his lips as she closed her eyes and let herself go.

Suddenly her eyes opened and she went completely pale. She shoved him off of her before running to the bathroom to puke for the fifth time that day. Randy came up behind her and held her hair as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Mia" He whispered. "I want to take you somewhere special, just the two of us. Away from work, friends and everything else. I think that would do you a lot of good. Maybe some fresh air would help you"

"Okay" She agreed as she leaned back and rested her head against his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Mia slept the entire drive up to Randy's 'special place' so she did not have a single clue where she was when she woke up hours later.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty! Did you have a nice little nap?" He asked with a smile as he patted her knee.

"Yeah actually that felt really good…I really needed that" She yawned as she stretched out in the little cramped car. "Where are we at? And where are we going?"

A smiled spread across his face as he looked over at her, "We are in Nebraska. I have a beautiful cabin up in the woods"

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Like a real cabin with the pretty wood décor? Because I love cabins like that, they are my favorite"

He chuckled, "I know they are your favorite. And lucky for you…we are here!"

She looked out the window at the most beautiful log cabin she had ever seen. It was more beautiful than the ones she saw in the movies and in magazines. She was out the door before he even put the car in park!

"Unlock it I want to go inside!" She whined. He laughed as he handed her the key which she used to open the door in record time. She was amazed at how beautiful it was. Everything was neat and tidy, there was not a single thing out of place…it was perfect. "Oh there is a fireplace! Will you build me a fire pretty, pretty please?" She asked with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Of course anything for you. Let me bring the bag in and then I will go around the back and split some logs for the fire"

"Mmmmm can I watch?" She asked with a suggestive smirk.

"No! You can start cooking dinner though, I am starving!" He groaned as he slid the ice chest full of food towards her.

"I swear you are always hungry Mr. Orton, I don't know what I am going to do with you!"

"Love me forever and ever!" He chuckled as he walked back out the front door.

Mia began pulling the ingredients out of the ice chest and putting them away before making dinner. Randy returned a few minutes later and stood in the doorway glaring at her.

"What?" She asked as soon as she turned around and saw him staring.

"I told you I was hungry and that you needed to make dinner. I don't see anything on the stove or in the oven, so what the hell are you doing?"

She ran her tongue over her teeth not knowing how to approach this. She wanted to yell at him and tell him to make his own fucking dinner because she sure as hell was not his servant. But she figured he would probably not react too kindly to that so she mumbled a 'sorry' before throwing a skillet onto the stove.

"Now you are going to throw shit around like a little kid?"

"I set the fucking skillet down onto the stove to make your dinner what more do you want? Do you want me to cook it with my heat vision?" She snapped.

He lunged forward and slapped her hard across the face, "Don't you EVER raise your voice to me again do you got it? You are below me and don't have a say in anything!"

She turned away from him to hide the tears that spilt from her eyes not only because of the way he was talking to her, but because of the pain that shot through her face.

"Now I am going to go upstairs and take a shower, if you were smart, you would have my dinner ready by then" He warned before stomping up the stairs.

Mia sunk to the floor and sobbed. He had never been flat out abusive like this, but she knew it was only the beginning for what was to come in their future. Marisol was right all along. Mia took a deep breath as she stood up from the floor and dusted herself off. _Just get through this weekend and then leave him when you get home. Just make it through this weekend. _

She had dinner set down on the table waiting for him when he got back downstairs. He smiled as he pulled her into him and pressed a kiss to her lips. It took everything in her not to vomit all over him. She didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Mmmmm this looks good baby. You did a great job on this" He complimented as he shoveled a forkful of rice into his mouth. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked as he glanced up as she slid her plate across the table.

"I'm not hungry"

"Are you feeling sick again?"

"Yes" Although it was not the normal sickness she had been feeing, now it was the hatred she felt towards him.

"You know I have been thinking about it a lot lately and I think I know what is wrong with you…I think you're pregnant"

Her eyes bugged out of her head and she nearly choked on her water, "That is not possible I am on the pill"

"Well they don't always prevent pregnancy…"

She opened her mouth to say something but he held out his hand to silence her. "Upstairs in the master bathroom in the medicine cabinet there is a pregnancy test. I want you to go up there and take it" He waited a few moments for her to move, but when she never did he began getting angry. "Either you go up there and take it on your own in private, or I go in there and watch you piss on the stupid stick" He growled and she jumped up from her seat. "That's what I thought" he mumbled as she walked passed him.

She went into the bathroom and pulled it out thinking one thing _why the hell did he have a pregnancy test sitting in his medicine cabinet? _She knew it would only be a matter of time before he was up there checking on her so she ripped open the package and read the instructions.

"Here goes nothing" She whispered.

Mia set it down on the counter and waited for it to finish. Just like as expected Randy came knocking on the door.

"So what does it say?"

"It's not done yet, it still has another minute"

"Open the door and let me in. I want to be in there with you when you find out the results" She let out a silent curse as she reached for the door and unlocked it. He pulled her into his arms as he kissed the top of her forehead. "One minute is up. Do you want me to do the honors?"

"I don't care" She sighed as he reached for it.

His face lit up, "I knew it! I'm going to be a daddy!" He cheered.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean sat at his desk staring at the piles of paper that were scattered all over. "What the hell am I missing?" He groaned as he downed the rest of his coffee. "Randy is a sleazed ball, but how do I prove it?" He asked out loud when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" He yelled.

A man wearing a very nice suit walked in and quickly shut the door behind him before sitting in the seat across from Dean's.

"Can I help you?"Dean asked curiously at this strange man.

"Austin Walker, U.S Marshal. You are working on a case that I think I can help you out with"

Dean leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "And what case might that be?"

"Mia"

Dean immediately leaned forwards and stared at the guy like he was joking. Dean had not said a word to the Marshals about this so why the hell were they involved in it.

"I was in the lunch room a few days ago and overheard a few of the guys talking. One of them has a brother who works in the department here and had mentioned something about a case that they were having some trouble solving. Normally I just ignore it, but then he said a name that sounds oddly familiar, Horton"

Dean let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples, "Obviously you misunderstood I am looking into ORTON not HORTON. But thanks anyway"

"Listen here kid I know exactly what I am taking about. I have been in this business a hell of a lot longer than you have so don't get an attitude with me, boy. Now I know having another branch come in and mess with your investigation is a really pain in the ass, especially when you have taken a liking to the person involved"

Dean opened his mouth to protest that he didn't like Mia like that, but snapped it shut to let him continue on with what he had to say.

"The reason why you can't find anything on Mia Orton is because she does not exist"

"They aren't married! I knew it! That is why I couldn't find her maiden name, why didn't I catch that earlier?" He groaned.

"No, Mia does not exist at least not anymore"

"What the hell are you talking about? I have met her before she does exist!"

Austin handed Dean a folder before beginning to speak again. "A few months ago a woman named Emma Thomas was placed in witness protection because of a nasty, abusive boyfriend that wouldn't leave her alone. He stalked her and everyone else she was involved with. He beat her so bad one time she was in the hospital for a month straight. It was at that time that she came to us for protection. We created a new identity for her and shipped her off to a new state. We sent Mia Mercer here to Denver. When I heard about this case and went to look up her file, nothing came up in the computer. I figured sometimes those things don't work so I checked for the actual file and found that it was missing…if it weren't for me remembering the case, no one would have ever know it went missing. Now I can't say it was him that did it, but it sure is fitting that he somehow got rid of it."

Dean fell back in his chair not even knowing what to think.

"That man's name was Randy Horton, that son of a bitch was too cocky to even change his full name when he moved out here" Austin spat.

"So let me get this straight Mia…Emma was dating Randy who became abusive. And then she went into witness protection and became Mia Mercer. She was shipped out here to Denver and was placed in a house. Randy followed her out here, did something to cause her to lose her short term memory, set her house on fire and then made up this whole lie about them being married so that she would go back to him without any question"

"The son of a bitch is smart and sadistic. I am honestly surprised he hasn't killed her yet"

The thought of him laying a finger on her sent him over the edge. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and raced out the door and straight over to Mia's house. He let out a curse when no one answered. Suddenly he heard a car approaching from behind him. He turned around to find Roman and Marisol pulling into the driveway.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Her and Randy went on vacation for the weekend. Roman and I are taking care of her dog" Marisol explained.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he ran his hand over his forehead.

"What's going on?" Roman asked sensing that there was something wrong.

"She was in witness protection, hiding from the son of a bitch. That sneaky bastard followed her here and set up a huge string of lies to make it look like they were married"

Marisol's heart dropped. "What if he does something to her? No one knows where they are" She panicked.

Dean pulled out his phone and called Mia, he was not surprised when she didn't answer.

"**Mia, its Dean. I need you to get as far away from Randy as you can. You are in grave danger and I need to get to you as fast as I can. Call me back the second you are safe and able to talk without him hearing" He** ended the call and slid his phone back into his pocket before silently praying for her safety.

Randy gripped the phone so hard it broke into a bunch of little pieces. He threw it onto the floor before making his way downstairs where Mia was snuggled up on the couch.

"I hope you like it here" He whispered.

She turned around and looked at him. "Why?" She asked confused.

"Because we are never leaving!" He growled.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as the door slammed shut upstairs, she knew she was in danger. Whatever happened in the few minutes that he had been alone upstairs, everything seemed to be falling apart.

_Maybe I should let him kill me and get it over with. _Her hands slid down to her abdomen. _Us it's not just me anymore. _She sighed as she buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do now that she had a baby on the way? Could she even raise a baby that was half of him?

She glanced down at her purse and noticed the bottle of sleeping pills lying in it. A grin crept to her face as an evil idea floated through her mind. "A good wife cooks for her husband!" She smirked as she grabbed the bottle and shook a few pills into her hand before wandering into the kitchen to make dinner. She peaked up towards the stairs and she crushed them up and slid them into the potatoes.

She set the two plates on the table and made her way upstairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs and quietly whispered his name. He threw the door open and stalked forward with a look of rage plastered across his face. This seemed so familiar to her, almost like she had been through it before. Suddenly the images of him grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as hard as he could as he screamed awful things to her flooded through her mind. She gripped the banister to keep from falling over as the images of that night continues to play out in her mind.

"You remember it, don't you" He asked with a sadistic smile. "You remember me breaking into the house after tracking you down. I always thought it was so funny that you actually thought that the police would keep me away from you. I have told you since the beginning, you were mine and would always be mine"

"I was so bad to you Randy. I did such a bad thing and I deserved everything I got. I should have listened to you from the beginning"

His eye brows raised in surprise as he looked her over curiously.

"You just wanted me to love you as much as much as you love me. Please tell me what happened" She whispered as she ran his hand down his arm.

"I thought I killed you" He sighed. "I researched it so much and thought I could pull it off, but when I saw you…I was beyond angry. I saw nothing but red. I was just supposed to knock you out, hit you right here" He tapped on the side of her head. "I was just supposed to hit you there to make you lose your memory, but when you fell down the stairs, you were not breathing and I thought I killed you"

"Then what did you do?" She asked pretending to be interested by the details.

"I panicked. I knew they would do a whole big investigation and it would somehow lead back to me so I had to cover my tracks and I did it the one way I know how…" He pulled out a lighter from his pocket and made the flame flicker. "With one little flick of this bad boy, the house went up in flames and I got the hell out of there."

"But you were the one to rescues me…how is that even possible?"

"Well that is where my plan began to fall apart. I got to the fire station and was immediately asked by one of the guys to join them on the job. I couldn't say no because it would have been suspicious since I was the captain there. So I let hoping it was another fire, but as soon as I heard the address over the radio, I panicked and began thinking of a way out. That's when I realized that if I was the one to rescue your lifeless body, no one would question me since I rescued you. But when I broke back into your house and pulled you from the flames, the paramedics were able to revive you"

"I bet you were shocked"

"I was, but the second I heard the doctors talk about your memory loss, I was back in the game. I spent the next few weeks preparing everything to make it seem like you were married"

"We aren't really married?" She asked shocked.

"Not by law, but we will be as soon as…" He was about to say something but quickly snapped his mouth shut. "As soon as I figure out a good time, we will get married. I want him to be mine. I want him to bare my name" He ran his hand over her abdomen. "Just think, now you can never leave me…I'm a part of you" And evil smirk danced across his lips as he leaned forwards and pressed an aggressive kiss to her lips. She fought hard not to vomit. She wanted nothing to do with this man anymore…all she wanted was to be safely away from him.

"I made you dinner. I thought the love of my life would be hungry" She smiled as she stood up. He immediately pulled her back down to him and onto his lap, "I'm thinking dessert first" He growled as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She had to think quick of a way to stop this before it started. She knew she would not be able to handle having sex with him. Not ever again.

"The baby. We have to eat so the baby can eat. You don't want to put yourself before your own child do you?"

He nodded his head in agreement as he helped her off of the floor. She gripped the rails for dear life as she made her way downstairs she never knew what Randy was thinking.

As soon as they sat down at the table, Randy immediately dug in. "This food tastes kinda funky. What did you do with it?"

"Oh it is this new seasoning I got from Marisol. She said it works great on chicken so I decided to give it a try. Why don't I go get you some hot sauce to put on it. That always makes things better!" She raced into the fridge and grabbed the hot sauce as she silently said a prayer. _Please let his work!_

She returned to find him rubbing his eyes.

"Randy are you okay?" She asked with false concern.

"I started feeling really tired…" He looked down at his empty plate and then at her full one. "What the hell did you do to the food?" He screamed as he stood from his chair and immediately collapsed onto the floor. Mia waited a few minutes to make sure he was really out cold before she raced upstairs.

She cursed as she found her phone lying on the floor in a bunch of little pieces. "Keys! Where are the keys?" She began franticly searching for the keys. After twenty minutes of searching, she collapsed onto the bed in tears. She was not going to get away from him. She threw her head down on the pillow and rolled on her side. Just as she was about to close her eyes, something shiny on the floor in between the bed and night stand caught her attention. She reached down and pulled up the set of keys.

"Thank you!" She cried as she raced out the front door.


	15. Chapter 15

Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to figure out where the hell she was going. It was dark and everything looked the exact same, she was sure she had been driving around in circles.

"Please get me out safely, it's not just me anymore" She sighed as she looked heavenward.

After driving around for another few minutes, she finally saw a main road. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she turned onto the road and sped down the highway. She didn't know how long Randy would be out, and she didn't care to find out. All she wanted to do was get back to Denver and get to Dean. She knew if anyone could keep her and the baby safe, it was Dean. She was going to drive straight through the night, but as soon as she glanced down at the gas gage…she knew there was no way she would make it. She didn't have money, her phone or anything for that matter.

She spotted a fire station and immediately let out a relieved sigh. _I will use their phone to call Dean. He will know what to do! _She threw the car into park in the parking lot and hopped out. As soon as she opened the doors, a group of firemen eyes her suspiciously.

"Can…can I use your phone?" She whispered as she approached the men.

One of them handed her his phone and she stared at it trying hard to remember what his number was.

"Do you need help with something?" He asked as he looked from her to the phone.

"I am trying to contact a detective in Denver, but I can't remember his number" She sighed as she felt the tears begin to fill her eyes once more.

"I can look it up for you sweetie. Do you know his name?"

"Detective Dean Ambrose."

"I will go find the number for you. Why don't you have a seat right there. Tony get her water and some crackers, she looks pale." He whispered to another one of them men who instantly disappeared into the kitchen.

Mia sat on the couch feeling uncomfortable and on edge. She knew if Randy caught her, she would never get a chance to run away from him again.

"Emma? Emma Thomas is that you?" She whipped around to find a firefighter staring at her in shock. "It is you! Randy told us you died in a car accident months ago!"

"You have the wrong person, my name is Mia"

"Come on Emma It's me…Kyle! How can you not remember me? You and Randy used to go on double dates with me and my wife all the time…remember Tina"

She stared at him not knowing what to say. "Ma'am I have him on the phone for you"

She bolted over to the phone and grabbed it from him.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"Mia thank goodness it's you! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I am in Nebraska at the fire department. I am okay for now, but I don't know how long I have before he comes looking for me. Dean they know me here…they called me Emma and said Randy told them I died in a car accident"

"Mia, I will explain everything to you late. But first I need you to get the hell out of there. If they know Randy, they will try to contact him. I need you to drive as far out of town as you can. I will meet you at the border"

"Dean, I don't have any money and I am almost out of gas. I don't think I will make it" She whimpered.

"Just try to get as far as you can, I will find you" He whispered before hung up.

As she went to hand the phone back to the firefighter, he held onto her hand.

"I don't know you or anything going on, but I can tell you are scared and need to get out of town. I am not going to ask you what exactly is going on because if you are calling a detective at one in the morning, obviously something is very wrong. Let me take you around back and fill up your tank and then you can be on your way"

She threw her arms around his neck and he patted her shoulder. "Come on let's not waist precious time. Kyle called someone…I am assuming the man you are running from and told him where you were"

She was back on the road in less than five minutes thanks to the kind firefighter. She drove as fast as she could over the next hour. She was so exhausted an in dire need of a snack, but knew better than to stop for any reason. She had to fight to keep her eyes open enough to focus on the lane she was driving in. Suddenly a bunch of blinding lights filled her vision… she looked at the signs posted on the side of the road and let out a sigh of relief, she had reached the border. As soon as she got to the toll station, she saw Dean sitting on the hood of his car. She drove her car to the side and threw it in park before running over to Dean. She sobbed as he held her in his arms and whispered 'It's safe now"

"We found this on the car" Someone announced and she peeked up from his chest to see an officer holding some kind of device.

"That son of a bitch! I knew it!" Dean growled as he held it in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's a tracking device. Which means he knows exactly every place you have been…including now. We need to get you out of here. Get in my car."

"Where are we going?" She asked as soon as they were safely buckled in their seats.

"We are going to go back to your house and you are going to get some of your things and then we are going to the station to figure out what to do next. He is dangerous…by the looks of your swollen face you already knew that" He sighed as he gently ran his finger over her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean glanced over at Mia who was fast asleep next to him. She had been through so much and he wished more than anything he could take her pain away. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to live in fear of this son of a bitch.

"I promise you I will keep you safe, Mia. I would die before I let anything happen to you" He whispered as he grabbed her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

She suddenly stirred and he silently cursed at himself for waking her up. "I'm so sorry for waking you" He quietly apologized as her eyes fluttered open.

She let out a yawn and she sat up in her seat. "You didn't wake me up. I have to pee" She confessed.

He let out a chuckle, "We are about to pull up to your house as we speak. You can run in and go to the bathroom. And then when you are done I want you to start packing the things you absolutely need. Marisol and Roman got here a little while ago and they started to do it"

"This all seems like a bad dream. I wish I could just wake up and it would all be over. I would love to not have to worry if he is going to snap and hurt me or not"

"You don't have to worry about that ever again. You are safe with me. I will protect you" He whispered as he put the car in park and slid out.

Mia and Dean made their way upstairs to find Marisol and Roman digging around in his office. "He always keeps it locked. I am not allowed in here" She whispered.

"I wonder why?" Dean asked as he looked around the room.

"It could be the fact that he has everything needed to get thrown in jail and locked up for a very long time in here" Roman sighed as he threw a stack of papers at Dean.

Marisol pulled Mia into a hug as tears ran down her cheeks. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, Mia. You didn't deserve any of that. I wish I would have known you before because I would have murdered him myself if I knew the things he did to you"

"That son of a bitch! I can't even look at these" Dean growled as he threw the papers onto the desk.

"What are they?" Mia asked curiously.

"Pictures of you black and blue, bloody and bruised, there are even some scandalous pictures of you in there" He hissed.

"Can you please explain what you found out? I am curious" Marisol asked as she took a seat next to Mia.

"Emma Thomas was a happy kindergarten teacher from Nebraska that loved everything in her life, that was until she stared dating her boyfriend…Randy Horton. He became abusive both mentally and physically and after years of putting up with the abuse, she finally went to the cops to get help. They put her into witness protection and moved her out here to Denver and gave her a new identity…Mia Mercer"

Marisol put her hand on top of Mia's as he continued on with the story.

"Randy also moved down here about two weeks after she did. He changed his last name to Orton so no one would be suspicious of him. He found her and that is all we have so far"

"We were fighting at the top of the stairs, he was so angry with me for leaving him. He told me if he couldn't have me no one could. When I tried to get away he caught me and smashed my head against the wall. He said he had done research and found that if you hit someone hard enough in a certain spot, they will lose their memory….that is what he was hoping for with me, but then I then fell down the stairs and landed at the bottom of the steps. He thought he had killed me because I was not breathing and he panicked. He said he lit the house on fire and then left. But since he was the fire captain he was called to help put it out. He decided to play the hero and went into the house to rescue me. He was shocked to find I had a pulse. When the doctors examined me and found I had in fact lost my memory, his plan was put back into action"

"That sick bastard planned this all! From the beginning he had everything planned out" Roman growled as he thought about the bastard's plan.

"This must be where he kept all of the things" Marisol noted pointed towards the desk that was full of their papers. "We found a book about the brain and all of the functions, so he must really have been doing his research" She scoffed.

"We also found all the documents he forged to make his lies seem real. Birth certificates, marriage license…" Roman added with a sigh.

"The good news is we were never really married…the bad news… I'm pregnant with his child"

Marisol and Dean's faces went pale and they looked as if they might faint, Roman on the other hand stared back at her in disbelief.

"There is no way. That is not possible"

"The pill is not one hundred percent effective and pregnancy has been known to happen even though precautions were…"

"Mia that is not what I am talking about"

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Marisol asked as she glanced back over at her husband.

"Maybe I should not discuss this in front of a detective…"

"Roman, anything that has to do with taking the son of a bitch down is welcomed news. I am not going to arrest you. Hell I wouldn't arrest you even if I saw you murdering him"

"Well I did some digging around and gained access to his medical records. I thought maybe if I looked into it I could find some type of mental illness in his past. I thought that it would help us gain better control of the situation if we knew what we were dealing with"

"And what did you find?" Mia asked curiously.

"He is perfectly healthy both mentally and physically expect for one little thing…"

"What is it?"

"Randy is sterile. There is not possible way he could father a child"


	17. Chapter 17

Dean grabbed Romans arm and yanked him into the hallway to get away from the women. "What the hell!" Dean growled.

Mia fell back onto the couch not believing what she had just heard. As much as she did not want to be having Randy's baby, she did not want to be pregnant with some random person's baby either.

"Mia, sweetie just take a few deep breaths and try to relax. You are looking very pale and we don't want you passing out" Marisol whispered as she sat down next to Mia and pulled her into a side hug.

"It…it is not possible. I have not been in contact with anyone other guy besides Roman and Dean. Randy never let me go anywhere but work and back, there is now way it could be anyone else"

"Well if Randy can't have kids, and he found out you were pregnant and didn't freak out, he must know the truth. I mean its Randy for goodness sakes! Remember the first time you talked to Seth and he flipped out on you for it? There is no way he would have let you see another day if you got pregnant with another man's child" Marisol pointed out. "Stand up and I will take a picture and see if I can match it to something online. Maybe I can see how far along you are"

Mia did as she was told and stood up to allow Marisol to take a better picture.

Roman and Dean came back into the room looking more serious than either one of the women had ever seen them.

"Alright Mia you need to get whatever things you want and pack them up right now. We need to get you out of this house. There is no telling when Randy will be back. I don't care whose baby you are pregnant with, I am not going to allow anything to happen to either you or the baby. I told you I would keep you safe and I intend to keep my promise"

"I don't want to keep anything here… it is all part of the lie I was living. I don't want any of it" She whispered.

"What is the plan?" Marisol asked as she turned towards the guys.

"You and I are going to take Daphine to our house and then we are going to pack our things. We are then going to drive out of town and stay at my cousin's vacation home. Randy is dangerous and there is no telling what he will do so we are going to lay low for a while"

"What about Mia and Dean?" Marisol asked shocked that he had not mentioned them.

"I am going to take Mia to the doctor. He is a friend of Roman's and has agreed to check her out and make sure she is okay. Then we are going to meet you at the vacation house and then we will go from there"

Tears fell from Mia's eyes, "I am so sorry I did this to all of you. You all have your lives turned upside down because of me. I don't deserve friends like you"

Dean pulled her into him, "Shh no more of that" He whispered.

"Mia, if we didn't want to be here, we wouldn't be. We are going to see that you and your baby are safe from harm and that Randy will not ever touch you again. We are just sorry we didn't do anything sooner" Marisol sighed.

Deans head suddenly shot up, "Alright guy I have a strange feeling. We really need to get out of here"

They all got into their cars and backed out of the driveway. Just as they turned the corner at the end of the street, a cab pulled up in front of the house and Randy stepped out looking angrier than he had ever been before…

"Hi there I am Doctor Rhodes" A younger man smiled as he greeted Dean and Mia at the door.

"I'm Dean and this is Mia" He answered as he shook the man's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mia. Why don't you come on in so I can check you out so you can be on your way?"

"Please come with me" She begged as she turned back around to Dean who had nodded his head.

"Put this gown on and then join us in the exam room"

She walked into the room feeling more uncomfortable than she had ever been. Both guys staring at her as she took her seat on the table.

"Why couldn't Roman do this?" She asked as he slid on a pair of gloves.

"I am a gynecologist so I am more qualified to check you out. Especially due to the circumstances it is better that I do this. I am going to start by taking a blood sample from you so I can test you for STD's. I want to make sure if you have anything I can treat you for it"

Mia's eyes filled with tears as she looked over at Dean.

"He just wants to double check, I don't think you have anything" He whispered.

Dr. Rhodes began the exam as he waited for the results of the blood work to come back. After what felt like hours for her, he finally removed his gloves and sat back in his chair.

"Well you are in fact pregnant. Ten weeks to be exact so you are about two and a half months along. Everything appears to be good and you and the baby are completely healthy"

"If only I knew whose baby I was carrying" She grumbled.

"Well unfortunately you will have to wait until the baby is born to find out. Now there are other options to keep in mind such as abortion or adoption. I can do the abortion right here if that is what you want to do. I can also set you up with information on adoption. Or if you want to keep the baby let me know and I will get you the vitamins and information you need. Now I am going to go check on your blood work and let you think those over" He whispered before leaving the room.

Mia and Dean looked at each other not knowing what to say. Her hands slid down to her abdomen. "I cannot get an abortion, I just can't. I don't care whose baby he/she is…I just can't do it. I can't kill my own child"

Dean got up from his seat and pulled her into a hug as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I am proud of you Mia. It takes a strong woman to keep a baby"

Doctor Rhodes came back in with a smile. "Everything was normal. You are both one hundred percent healthy. Now have you made your decision?"

"I need the vitamins and the information on how to keep us both safe…because I am keeping my baby!"


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm making the right decision…aren't I?" She asked Dean as they waited for the doctor to come back with the things she needed.

"Yes Mia you are. And I don't want you to think that you are going to be doing this alone, because Marisol, Roman and I you are this baby are going to be the safest and most loved people on the face of this earth!"

"Thank you Dean for everything. If it was not for you…I don't have any idea where I would be or if I would even be alive" She shivered at the thought of still being with Randy.

"Well don't think like that anymore. He is not anything you need to worry about anymore. You just need to focus on keeping yourself and this little one happy and healthy!" He smiled as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Alright you are free to go. Here is your bag of goodies. Make sure you are taking all of the medications I prescribed and only take them when you are supposed to"

"I will thank you doctor Rhodes"

"Of course. I wish you all the best!" He smiled as he opened the door and let them out.

As soon as they stepped outside, Dean got another strange feeling. He pulled her tighter into him as they stepped into the parking lot. Suddenly bright lights were turned on as a group of uniformed officers swarmed around them.

"Let go of the girl and put your hands behind your head!" One of them yelled.

Mia immediately snuggled in closer to Dean. "Mia, I need you to go over there with the officers. This is probably just a misunderstanding and I will get it cleared up right away. Call Roman and tell him what is going on"

"Enough talking! Do what I told you too before I shoot you!"

"What the hell did I do?" Dean growled as he slowly put his hands on top of his head.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mia Mercer!"

As soon as the officer stepped forward and cuffed Dean, Randy stepped out from the shadows and smiled at Mia.

"Oh baby I am so glad you are safe. I was so worried about you!" He cried as he stepped forward and pulled her into him. He tilted his lips towards her ear and whispered so that only she could hear, "You say a word and I will make sure you and all of your little friends slowly burn to death. I already have Roman and Marisol…"

"I won't say anything" She cried.

"Now that's my good little girl! Come on baby let's get you home, this stress is not good for you or the baby!"

Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and led her over to his car where he opened the door for her and helped her in… pretending like he actually cared about her. She furiously racked her brain for some kind of plan to get away from him, but she could not think of a single thing before he slid into the seat next to her.

He looked over at her and smirked, "My my my you are one very bad girl, but I bet you already knew that…didn't you"

"I didn't think you would let me get the care I needed for the baby so I panicked and ran"

He turned towards her as soon as he stopped at a stop light and smacked her hard across the cheek, "Do I look stupid to you? I know exactly what you are doing and sadly for you, you are not going to get away with it…and neither are your friends. Roman and Marisol are out of the picture. Dean is in jail so I guess that just leaves you and me alone once again. Oh wait I stand corrected the three of us are alone! We are going to have such a fun time raising our baby together! Just think of all the fun things we are going to do together! Go to the park, go to the zoo go on family vacations…it is going to be so much fun!"

"Psh who are you kidding? I know the truth. I know you are not man enough to have a child!" He jerked the car off to the side of the road and drove down into a deserted area. He was driving so fast and so recklessly she thought he was going to kill them both. Suddenly he threw it into park and hopped out. He raced to the other side and pulled her out by her hair. He beat her relentlessly for close to half an hour. She was passed out and bleeding on the hard ground as Randy stood over her seething with anger as he continued to hit her.

Mia woke up in such bad pain she could barely breathe. Everything hurt from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Randy really did a number to her. Her hands slid to her abdomen with a gasp. _Am I still pregnant? Is the baby still alive? _

"Hey there pretty girl how are you doing on this beautiful morning?" Randy asked with a smile as he plopped onto the other side of the bed causing her to wince as she was jolted around.

"I don't have anything to say to you"

"You know, if you were smart you would learn to keep your mouth shut. You know how bad I can hurt you and yet you still continue to do stupid shit. You used to be so good before you met all of your stupid little friends. Now I don't even know if you are worth it. But until that baby is born, I have to keep you alive"

"After the beating you gave me last night, I don't think there is even a baby anymore"

"I'm not stupid Mia. Do you really think I would have touched your stomach? I was careful to hit everything but your stomach. Now get your ass out of bed and put some make up on to cover yourself up. You look like shit!" He hissed as he shoved her off of the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Randy ushered her inside of a fancy building before grabbing her hand in his own as they approached the receptionist.

"Hey there beautiful how are you this morning?" He asked flirtatiously as he smiled at the young blonde behind the desk.

"Oh you are too sweet! I'm doing wonderful. So what can I do for you this morning?" She asked with a wink.

Mia wanted to vomit at the exchange that was happening in front of her. The receptionist looked over at Mia and scowled as she stuck up her nose at Mia's appearance.

"We had an appointment with our lawyer, Wade Barrett"

"He is expecting you Mr. Orton, please follow me" She swung her hips as she seductively led the way. Randy leaned over to Mia and whispered "Why don't you do that for me?"

"Because I don't like you" She hissed and he squeezed her hand to the point of breaking.

"Behave in here today or what happened yesterday is going to a walk in the park compared to what I do to you tonight"

"Ah Mr. Orton so good to see you again! Oh you must be Mia…. you poor thing. I am going to make sure that son of a bitch pays for what he did to you!" He growled as he looked at her black and blue swollen face.

They all took their seats and Wade opened up his file. He quickly skimmed through it before glancing up at the two of them. "I don't see any record of her having and bruises or marks on her form the police report…"

Randy quickly leaned forward in his seat, "It was so dark out there I am surprised they even knew if they were arresting the right guy! But as soon as they arrested Dean I took her home because I saw the shape she was in. I mean you are married, imagine if your wife was kidnapped and when you found her she was beat up like this? All I wanted to do was get her home and take care of her…and our baby"

Wade's eyes widened, "I did not know you were pregnant" He announced before he began furiously writing things down in his notebook.

"That is another reason why I wanted to meet with you today to discuss her and the baby. I don't think it is wise to have her get on the stand and testify. She has been through so much and with her not being very far along, stress like this can cause her to miscarry and that is the last thing we want"

"That is a very good point you bring up, but without someone else to take the stand, we don't really have a strong case"

"What if I were to take the stand? I could tell them everything that happened. What better person to explain what happened than the person who was there when it happened?"

"If you are sure you are up for it and she is okay with it. Mia, sweetie are you okay with Randy taking your place to testify against Dean?"

Randy dug his nails into her leg to signal that it would not be wise to go against him. "That is fine"

"Great, now if you don't mind would you please take me through the night of the kidnapping?"

Mia looked at Randy who nodded for her to go ahead.

"Well my amazing husband took me to his cabin up in Nebraska. We were having a little getaway. These first few months of pregnancy have been rough and he thought some fresh air would do me go, so we drove up there. I had mentioned feeling strange like someone was following us, but he assured me everything was okay. After we unpacked and got settled, there was a knock at the door. Randy went to answer it and then I heard a loud noise. I ran over to see what happened and I found him passed out on the floor and a man grabbed me from behind and carried me into his car. He covered my eyes so I could not see anything and he began to drive away. I was so scared…" Wade handed her a tissue and she wiped her eyes. "I told him I was pregnant and that I would do anything to keep my baby safe, he then told me he was going to take me to the doctor so I could get some prescription pills from him. We went into the office and he did the exam and I told him I was not sleeping and was having a lot of pain so he gave me some pills. The cops arrested him after we left the doctor's office. And that is the end of the story"

"Thank you Mrs. Orton. I know that was hard so I won't ask you anything else today. Why don't you two go on home while I work on some details and get the first court appearance set up? I will call you when I have news" He assured as he walked them out to their car.

As soon as they were safely inside, Randy leaned over and roughly pressed his lips to hers, "You actually did something right for once! I am so proud of you baby. So proud that I'm going to let you go to the doctor to get conformation that the baby was unharmed last night"

"Speaking of doctors, don't you think they are going to get the doctor I saw to testify? He knows I did not have any bruises when I walked in there with Dean and I didn't have them when I walked out with him, so the only time I could have gotten them was the time I was with you! And he can also testify that I was happy to have Dean with me, hell I begged him to be in there with me. What kind of person that was kidnapped wants to be with their kidnapper?"

An evil smirk danced across his lips. He looked like the Grinch on Christmas Eve as he smiled at her. "Thank you so much for having this little chat with me! I would never have even thought about him if it weren't for you…"


	20. Chapter 20

The metal from the handcuff make a clinking noise as Dean tapped his fingers against the desk as he waited for his lawyer to arrive. He had not asked for one, but was told that someone had already got one for him, free of charge. While he found this suspicious, he didn't care as long as they were good enough to get him out of there so he could make sure Mia and the baby was safe. Suddenly the cell door opened and a very familiar looking man walked in. It was not until he took off his hat that Dean noticed the black and blonde hair.

"Hey there remember me?" He asked with a smile as he took the seat across from Dean.

"Yeah you are the guy who works with Mia and Marisol…Seth isn't it?"

"That's correct. I heard you were in some trouble and I thought I may be of some assistance"

Dean scoffed as he scooted back in his chair, "Thanks kid, but I don't need a history lesson…I need a lawyer who can get me out of this place!"

"I am a lawyer. I just teach a class at the school twice a week as a volunteer thing. It looks good on paper ya know?"

Dean scooted up his chair and looked him dead in the eyes, "Listen, you have to get me out of here. I did not kidnap Mia, Randy did and he is going to cause a lot of harm to her if I cannot protect her"

"Believe me I completely understand. I have seen the son of a bitch before. Hell the first time I met her, he screamed at her for a good ten minutes accusing her of being in love with me. The dude is a piece of shit"

"Well then can't you get a warrant of something to arrest him?"

Seth sighed, "I wish it was that easy, but unfortunately it is not. He is a sneaky bastard. He makes sure to cover his tracks so no one can dig up any dirt on him. And I have nothing to use to get a warrant. He is also a manipulative bastard…he somehow snuck his way into taking the stand later today at the trial"

Dean's face went pale as he processed the news. "How the hell…"

"He is claiming that Mia is not fit to take the stand because she is pregnant and has been through so much over the last few weeks that taking the stand could put her and the baby both in danger"

"That son of a bitch! I swear I should have put a bullet in his brain the first chance I got!"

Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I am going to pretend I did not just hear you say that! But moving on! When you take the stand, I want you to answer all questions truthfully and don't bring anything else up. If you being anything else up in court about things unrelated to this case, they can have it throw out. And that is the last thing we need, especially with how little we already have to go on"

"Nothing but the truth" Dean sighed and he sat back and rubbed his temples.

Everyone gathered in the little court room and took their places. Randy was on the stand first. It took everything in Dean not to run over there and strangle the guy to death, especially after he spotted Mia in the audience with her bruised up face.

"Okay Mr. Orton please take us through the night of the kidnapping" Wade demanded as he stepped forward.

Randy took a deep breath before he began, "Well you see a few weeks ago I found out that my beautiful wife and I are going to be having a baby and I thought that maybe some time away from everything would do us both good. Things with our jobs had been stressful, and she had been having this feeling that someone was constantly watching her. So I figured that a little vacation would do us good so we drove up to a cabin in Wyoming"

Mia let out a sigh as soon as she caught his lie. She knew it was going to be the first of many to come.

"We had just gotten unpacked and she was resting on the couch when there was a knock at the door…."

Wade quickly stopped him, "And what time was that at?"

"It was about 3 o'clock when I went to answer it and was hit over the head with a baseball bat. I heard Mia shrieking as she ran to see what had happened. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I could see him…" He had to stop talking to dab at the tears pouring for his eyes. "He was raping and beating her. She was screaming in pain and I tried as hard as I could to get up, but I just didn't have the strength. I couldn't save my own wife!" He yelled.

Dean clenched his fists under the desk as he listened to the bullshit Randy was spewing.

"We can stop if you need a break" Wade assured as he handed Randy a tissue.

"No, I have to stay and fight now for my wife and my child. Justice has to be served after what happened to her!" He took another deep breath before continuing. "When I finally came too, I saw him grab her and throw her into the trunk of his car before he sped off down the road. I didn't even get the chance to write down the license plate, I was so stupid!"

Wade nodded as he walked back towards his table. "Your witness." He scoffed as he brushed past Seth.

"How did you know she would be at _that_ doctor's office at _that_ time of the night? I mean it was only a matter of hours between the time she was kidnapped and the time you found her at the doctor's office at roughly 4am"

Randy let out a sigh as he looked up at the jury with sad eyes. "I am not perfect by any means and neither is anyone here. We all have our own flaws and mine is caring too much about the ones I love. When I found out she was pregnant, I was even more worried about her safety than I had been before, and so I did something that probably sounds crazy to most, people but it felt right to me…I had a tracking device put in her watch. It was piece of mind for me knowing if something happened, I would be able to find her…and look where we are today. I have my beautiful wife, safe and with me" He smiled lovingly as he looked out into the audience at her.

"No further questions" Seth growled as he took his seat next to Dean.

"Alright court will resume tomorrow at 1 pm" The judge announced as he banged his gavel.

Randy winked at Dean before slipping his arm around Mia's waist and leading her to the car. As soon as they were safely inside, he turned to her and smiled. "So how did you like that acting? It was pretty damn believable don't ya think?"

"It is only a matter of time before they find out about my true identity and me being in witness protection. Then what are you going to do?"

He smiled as he started up the engine. "That is where you are wrong my love. There is no record of Emma anymore"

"Yes there is Dean…"

"Not anymore…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled.

"Let's just say I have some connections who hooked me up really good. They were able to get rid of every last trace of your originally identity…including everyone who knew about it. Face it Mia, there is no one left to stand up and defend you"

She grinned at him. "Except for the lawyer who told Dean about you!"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel as his jaw clenched in anger, "We'll see about that!"


	21. Chapter 21

Dean slowly made his way into the courtroom. He was on the stand first and he was absolutely dreading it. He knew Wade was not going to be easy on him and would probably twist his answers to make it seem like he was guilty. _Just keep calm and think about Mia._

Wade stood from his chair and made his way over to Dean and smiled.

"Mr. Ambrose where were you the night of June 14th?"

"I was at home"

"Is there anyone who can vouch for you? A family member, a neighbor…anyone?"

"No"

The jury all began to whisper things to each other and Dean felt himself becoming uneasy. He had been on the stand before, but only to testify against scum bags like Randy. But he was never the one being accused of a crime.

"So then you were at the cabin in Texas"

"No, I never said that so don't go putting words into my mouth!"

"Woah you seem very defensive over a simple question"

"You mean a simple accusation!" Dean growled.

"Mr. Ambrose you need to keep your temper in check or else I will kick you out of my courtroom" The judge warned.

"We will move onto the next question…why where you with Mrs. Orton at the office of Doctor Rhodes at 4 in the morning?"

"She wanted to see if she was in fact pregnant. And to see if her loving husband over there gave her any STD's"

Randy glared at Dean who smiled back at him.

"So you admit to knowing her?"

"Apparently Randy forgot to mention I was the detective assigned to her case when her house caught fire and was burnt down"

"I did know that. I also know that you began stalking her. The cause was ruled and electrical malfunction, yet you continued to harass her"

"I did not harass her! I protected her from the abusive son of a bitch!" Dean yelled as he stood up and pointed at Randy.

"That is enough! Please escort Mr. Ambrose back to his cell. Apparently he is not ready to be a civil adult!" The judge hissed.

Dean once again sat at the small table as he waited for Seth. This time when he arrived, he looked nowhere near as happy as he did the first time.

"So, how bad is it looking?" Dean asked as Seth slowly took his seat.

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you a lie to make you feel better?"

"I want the truth. I want to know what I am dealing with here"

Seth let out a sigh as he rubbed his temples, "It is pretty bad. After your little outburst, no one is very happy with you right now. They think you are prone to outbursts and could have easily snapped the night she was 'kidnapped'. The worst part is the jury all ate up all of Randy's story. They all felt sorry for him because he made it seem like not only Mia was assaulted, he was too. He played the whole caring husband who would do anything for his wife card and everyone believed him"

"It is all a load of shit! How can they believe a word that comes out of his mouth?"

"Like I told you before he is smart and manipulative, he is used to getting his way and does not care who he steps on to get what he wants"

"Well then we are just going to have to outsmart him. What do we need to do to get them to see what a scum bag he is?"

"Without any witness there is really not much to do."

"What about Marisol and Roman Reigns? They were there that night and can back me up on everything! We found the evidence against him in his office and…"

"No one has been able to locate them, I even tried going to that safe house you told me that they would be at…but they were not there. And quite frankly, there is not anymore time to search for them. The jury will decide their verdict tomorrow, so there is really not much else we can do"

"There has to be something we can do. Because we can't just sit back and let him win. There is no telling what he will do to Mia if I am no longer in the picture. Wait what about Doctor Rhodes? The doctor that saw Mia? He can explain that we were happy together"

"That is where I went first thing yesterday morning, his house caught fire and he perished in the flames"

"No one finds that alarming? Randy is a firefighter and knows all about fires and what to do with them, Mia's house and the doctors house burnt down…all within a few months, no one else finds that a little surprising?"

"I guess not" Seth sighed. "Listen Dean I wish there was something more I could do, but without there being any witnesses to back up your story about where you were that night…there is nothing I can…"

Dean's eyes widened. "Detective Austin Walker. He was the one who came to me with the information about Mia being in witness protection. I called him the night I met Mia and brought her home. He can vouch for me! What better witness than a US Marshal!"

"I will look into it, but please Dean don't get your hopes up. There is no way to guarantee I can get him here in time to save you from spending the next decade behind bars" He stood up from his chair and gave Dean a small smile. "I will see you tomorrow in court. Try to get some sleep tonight…tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day"

"Seth, please find him. I can't let Mia go another day living with Randy. There is no telling how long it is going to be before he completely snaps and ends up killing her or the baby"

"I will try my best"


	22. Chapter 22

"How does it feel knowing no one is around to protect you anymore, no Dean, no Roman and no Marisol?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he led het into the courtroom.

"What did you do to Roman and Marisol?"

An evil smile crept to his face, "I snuck into their house and put a bomb on the engine of their car, as soon as they started it up…well let's just say your little friends went BOOM!"

"You are a sick bastard Randy. You need some serious help. And you will get it whenever all of the things you have done catch up to you. The fires, the beatings, the kidnappings, manipulating officials into getting rid of confidential files…you will probably get the electric chair…what I would do to be able to watch you fry!"

"Sadly for you once this is all over, I am packing us up and moving us far far away…someplace no one will even think to look for us. I am even going to get us new identities…well at least for me. No one will even know about you because you are going to be locked in my basement"

"And what about my baby?"

"I will take care of it. I told you I am going to be the best dad around. Hell I will use the little shit to pick up women at the park. Bring them back home so you can listen to me fucking them all night"

"What happened to me being the only one for you?"

"You turned into last week's news and mean nothing to me anymore. If it weren't for the baby…you'd be buried in a ditch in the desert somewhere" He smiled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please take your seats so we may begin," The judge announced as he took a seat. "Now as you all know today is decision day for the jury. It is your job to take into account all of the evidence and testimony you have heard over the last few weeks and make your final decision…will Dean Ambrose get fifteen years to life for the assault in the first degree, kidnapping in the first degree and rape in the second degree of Mia Orton. It is your time to decide, but first I would like to give both Mr. Barrett and Mr. Rollins once last chance to say something if they need to" He glanced over at Wade who shook his head with a smile. "Alright Mr. Barrett does not have anything he would like to add. Mr. Rollins what about you?"

Seth scooted his chair back and stood up with a smile. "Yes, I would like to call two new witnesses to the stand, Marisol and Roman Reigns.

Randy's jaw hit the floor as he watched the two walk in without a scratch on them.

"There is no way that is possible…I watched them burn!" He hissed.

"Marisol would you like to start?" Seth asked.

"I'd love too." She replied as she took her seat.

"So Marisol you brought some evidence with you…"

"I did" She answered as she pulled some pictures out of her file and handed it to the judge who looked them over before handing the copies to both Seth and Wade.

"I will allow them" He announced.

"Please explain to everyone what you have in your hands"

"This is a picture I took of the night she was allegedly kidnapped. As you can see there is a time stamp in the corner at 1 AM. I took this picture because she found out she was pregnant and I was going to use this picture to look up images on the internet to see how far along she was. You see Mr. Orton is sterile and is unable to have children so Mia was a little suspicious when she found out she was pregnant" The jury gasped as they looked over at Randy who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"But as I was saying take a look at her face and arms, there is not a single bruises on her…now take a look at the next picture, this was taken outside of the doctor's office by a security camera where the police arrested Dean. Still not a single mark on her. Now please turn your attention to the audience, Mia sweetie please stand up"

Mia took a deep breath as stood up. The jury gasped as they took note of her still black and blue face.

"Now please not that that it this is what she looks like 5 weeks after…imagine what she looked like before"

"I have no further questions for you" Seth smiled as she made her way back to her seat. "Mr. Reigns would you like to please take the stand"

Roman took his seat and looked out and smiled at Randy. "I also have some evidence I would like to show everyone" He announced as he took it out of his file and handed it to the judge.

"I will accept it" He announced as he handed it to Wade and Seth.

"What you have in your hands is the results of Mia's exam. She was seen by a colleague of mine, Doctor Rhodes. After Mia returned with Dean after being at the cabin with Randy in Nebraska…not Texas, she told us she was pregnant. And since Randy is unable to have children, I knew something was not right so I called Doctor Rhodes, a gynecologist and asked him to check Mia out. I had to run home with my wife Marisol, so I asked Mr. Ambrose to take her to get checked out. If you look at the report, Doctor Rhodes noted she was perfectly healthy with no fresh markings or bruises on her. He also noted that she seemed to be very cozy with the man she was with. Now what kind of person seems 'cozy' with their kidnapper?"

"Stockholm syndrome!" Wade shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

"Okay that could be a possibility, but…"

Wade held out his hands to silence him, "And why was there no record of this before? The detectives had found the doctor's office had burnt down and nothing was left inside, so how do you have these reports?" He asked with a smiled, thinking he had the upper hand.

"I asked him to fax them to me. Things between Mia and Randy were not great, he was abusive and she was trying to get away from him. I knew I couldn't trust anyone so I had the doctor fax them over to me. And I am glad I did, because the doctor's office mysteriously burnt down. Kinda funny since Randy is a firefighter"

Wade opened his mouth to say something, but Roman waved him off. "Don't waste your breath, I am done anyway"

"Alright then you may be dismissed to decide the verdict" The judge announced as he motioned for the jury to exit.


	23. Chapter 23

After what felt like years for Dean, the jury finally returned to their seats. Marisol sat behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder as the juror stood up with the slip of paper in her hand.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor"

"How do you find the defendant Dean Ambrose in the rape, kidnapping and assault of Mia Orton?"

The foreman stood up and looked between Randy and Dean, "We find the defendant… not guilty!"

Dean stood from his chair and hugged Marisol and Roman. "Thank you two for saving me!" He cried as he held back tears as he pulled away. He glanced to the side and looked for Mia. He immediately spotted her trying to get out of Randy's grasp. He looked pissed off and ready to lose it. Mia kneed him in the groin before racing over to Dean. He pulled her into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. They both immediately pulled away and Mia giggled.

"Where did he go?" Roman asked as he glanced back to where Randy was, but found no one there.

"Well seeing as he was about to be arrested, he probably got the hell out of here" Wade announced as he joined the group. "Listen Mia I am so sorry, if I would have known that he was the one who was hurting you, I would have fought for you in a different way. I guess I was just under his little spell" He sighed.

"No hard feelings, thank you for everything you did for me" She whispered as he pulled him into a hug before he quietly left them. "You guys have some explaining to do" Mia announced as she wiggled her finger at them.

"We can talk about it in the car. But right now we need to get out of here. We cannot wait another second to get as far away from here as possible. Now that we exposed Randy for who he is and brought it to the attention of law enforcement, he is in some deep shit and would love nothing more than to harm us all" Dean announced as he undid his tie.

"We have the car out front, ready to go" Roman smiled as he grabbed Marisol's hands.

"Off we go! Wait where are we going?" Mia asked as she glanced at the three of them.

"We will tell you when we get there"

The four of them gathered in the car and sped down the highway. "So please enlighten us on what happened" Dean said as he glanced in the rearview mirror at Marisol.

Marisol let out a chuckle. "When we left Mia's house that night, I was digging through the pile of papers that I had snatched from his office when I came across something odd. It was an instruction manual for security cameras with audio. I thought nothing of it until I looked at the back and saw a receipt for over two dozen of them"

"I always saw strange blinking lights in various things around the house like the plant by the front door and the vase on top of the china cabinet. That is when I made the connection that Randy had put them all over the house to spy on you" Roman finished.

"Oh my gosh! He knew my every single move! And everything I ever said….Dean that means he knew when you came over to see me. That must have been why he always came home so quickly!"

"But the good news is that was the thing that triggered our plan" Marisol smiled.

"A few months ago there were reports of break-ins happening all over the neighborhood. I was not going to let that happen to me, so I went a little crazy. I had security cameras put outside the house along with a motion detector. Now we never had any problems with it, but the night we were packing our stuff to leave…the alarms went off. I looked at the videos and found a man in all black sneaking into the garage….where I also had a camera put. I have some nice equipment in there and I'll be damned if anyone messes with it!"

"Men and their toys!" Marisol chuckled.

"Get on with the story!" Dean growled as he anxiously waited what he was going to saw next.

"I got a look at his face and can you take a guess as to who it was?"

"I don't even need to guess" Mia sighed.

"I watched him stick a little device onto the garage door. I didn't know what it was, but by the look on his face when he walked away, I knew it was not something good"

"Now you know me and all the Lifetime movies and soap operas I watch. I turned to Roman and told him it was a bomb. Of course he thought I was crazy, but as soon as I showed him a video, he instantly believe me. When we looked at the cameras again, we found him sitting in his car a few yards away" Marisol hissed.

"I told her that means he was waiting for us to start the car. SO we quickly thought up a plan. I grabbed some wigs I had from my hair dressing days and we whipped together some dummies and carefully set them in the car. We then went outside to the backyard, out of Randy's view and Roman hit the button on the garage door opener. We hopped over the fence into the neighbor's yard just as the bomb went off and the entire garage burst into flames. Randy sped away as the fire trucks pulled into the neighborhood"

Mia was in tears as she listened to the horror story of what they had just been through because of her. They would not have ever had to go through any of that if it was not for her.

"And then what happened?" Dean whispered.

"Well then we called a cab and had him drive us to the airport. We were going to go to the cabin, but after finding about the cameras with the audio, we didn't want to risk him finding us. So we book a flight to Maine and stayed out there for a few weeks to lay low"

"But that does not explain how you guys came back just at the right time" Dean pointed out.

"Well as soon as we landed and turned on our phones, I got a call from one of the teachers at work that they saw you on the news. As soon as I hung up with her, I called Seth. I knew he was a lawyer and could help us out."

"So he knew about you guys being there all along?" Dean asked in shock.

"Yup. We told him not to say anything because it was too risky, but we told him we would be back in time to get you out…we just needed to get our things together and make sure Randy thought we were dead first"

"I feel like this is some kind of bad dream that I am going to wake up from"

"Mia, it is over now. You don't have anything to worry about except keeping that baby healthy. Randy is not going to find us. You are free now…and so are you Dean" Roman assured with a smile.

"Speaking of you two what was with that little kiss?"

"MARISOL!" They both yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

The four of them spent the next few months adjusting to the drastic changes in their lives. They were no longer known as Marisol, Roman, Mia and Dean in public they were now Lorelei, Leati, Sarah and Jon. Not only were they adjusting to the name change, Mia was adjusting to being pregnant AND living with Dean. Although they were able to get two houses next to each other, they could not get more than that so Mia and Dean were forced to live together. Neither of them minded since they began dating shortly after they arrived. It had been five months to the day that they had hopped into the car and raced across the country for safety. Things had been going pretty smooth and they were all beginning to think their luck had changed and that they were in fact out of danger.

"Mia, it was so nice of you to invite us to dinner tonight!" Marisol smiled as she slid into the booth next to Roman.

"Well I actually wanted to get you all together because I have some news…"

Roman turned towards her, "Is everything okay with the baby? Are you okay? Is there something wrong? Did the doctor tell you something at your appointment today?"

She let out a giggle, "We are both perfectly healthy, but the doctor did tell me something…you know how I wanted to wait to find out if I was having a boy or a girl? Well I kinda changed my mind and asked her to tell me what I was having"

Everyone remained silent as she dug something out of her purse and set it down on the table.

Marisol gasped and bounced up and down in her seat as she grabbed the little pink bow. "I'm going to have a god daughter?"

"Yes! I'm having a girl!" Both Mia and Marisol squealed as they stood up and embraced each other across the table.

"Congratulations Mia! I am so happy for you!" Roman exclaimed. "Now I have to tell you, I have been known to throw some pretty bad ass tea parties! So whenever she is ready for tea parties you send her on over to uncle Romans house!"

Everyone at the table burst into laughter. "My husband ladies and gentleman!" Marisol giggled as she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Mia noticed how quiet Dean was and leaned over and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Is everything okay tonight sweetie? You seem really quite"

"Well to be honest…I have something I need to say"

"Oh?" She exclaimed as she sat back in her seat.

"These have been some of the craziest few months I have ever been through. Hell we could sell our story to a producer and make a shit ton of money off of the movie! Now I know we have only really known each other for a little under a year and have only been dating for 5 of those months, but I feel like it is the right time to ask…Mia, will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket.

She gasped as he looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Yes? Are serious?" He asked shocked.

"Yes!" She cried as she leaned forward and hugged him.

Marisol and Roman cheered as he slid the ring on her finger. "I told you it would happen eventually" She whispered.

"Marisol, you just can't mind your own business…can you?"

"Nope, not when it comes to my friends"

"I promise you I am going to take care of you and love you with every ounce of my being. I am going to show you what it is like to have a man love and care about you. Someone who is going to put your needs before their own"

"Oh Dean!" She cried.

"I am also going to raise her like my own," He placed his hands on her stomach and smiled. "I know you were not planning on it, but she is going to grow up with a daddy who loves her more than anything else in the world…regardless of who her real father is"

"Dean! No more or else I am going to start crying hysterically and won't be able to stop!" She warned as she dabbed at her eyes with her napkin.

"I love you"

"I love you too Dean." She whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I am sorry to break this up, but I am dying to know…have you picked out a name for your daughter yet?" Marisol as she grinned excitedly at the newly engaged couple.

Dean looked at Mia and chuckled, "I was sure you were having a boy! So unless you want to name your daughter Kyle or Brad I don't think I will be much help!" He confessed.

"What about Ann?" Marisol suggested.

"No, I knew one in high school and she was not very nice"

The two women went back and forth with named for quite a while before Roman finally spoke up. "What about Zoey?"

Tears formed in her eyes. "Yes! That is it…that is the one. My daughter Zoey…"

"Zoey Ambrose" Dean beamed with pride as he rested his hand on her stomach.

Mia placed her hand on her head and everyone immediately panicked.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it kinda all just him me all the sudden"

"Well then why don't you two go on home? You should really get some rest, it has been a busy day for you and you could use a good night's sleep"

"But the check has not come yet!"

"Dinner is on us tonight sweetie. Congratulations on your engagement and your daughter" Roman smiled as Marisol rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you two" She whispered as Dean pulled her into his arms and led her out to the car.

They made the short drive home and were home in less than ten minutes. As soon as they got out of the car, they were struck by an awful smell. Mia grabbed her scarf and covered her mouth with it to keep from vomiting.

"What the hell is that smell?" She asked as she stepped forward. Dean suddenly stuck his arm out to stop her from getting any closer.

"Get in the car…NOW" By the tone of his voice, she knew not to question him and did exactly as she was told.

Dean stepped forward and let out a curse as he glanced down at the doorstep where Mia's dog lay covered in blood with a note stuck to her back.

"**DADDY'S HOME!"**


	25. Chapter 25

"It was probably just some sick and twisted kid that lives around here. There is nothing that says it was Randy for sure"

"Daddy's home? How can that be any more of a sign? It's Randy, he found us and is going to hurt Mia and Zoey" Dean growled as he paced the room.

"What are we going to do then? We can't go to the cops with this because we are using false identities and can all be arrested for it" Marisol put in with a sigh.

"I just don't know what to do. I thought we were safe, but apparently not. Gosh I can't even imagine how she is feeling right now. She lost her dog and found out her stalker ex is back in town"

"We are just going to have to keep a close eye on her and our surrounding. Always be alert"

"Roman is right Dean. We just have to be observant and make sure we confront anything we find suspicious. That is really all we can do right now"

"You guys are right. I just feel like I let her down"

"Dean, you didn't call him and tell him to drop by for a visit…he found us. Although we all pretended like we were out of the woods, we all knew deep down that he would be back it was just a matter of time"

"DEAN! Can you bring me some ginger ale?" Mia yelled from upstairs.

"It's late, what don't you two go on home. I will call you tomorrow and we can go over a plan of action"

"Alright but if either of you need anything, please call us. We will be over in a heartbeat"

"Thanks you two for everything. We couldn't get through this without you"

"That is what we are here for" Roman smiled as he clapped Dean on the back before following behind Marisol back to their house.

When Dean got upstairs Mia was lying on the bed with the garbage can next to the bed.

"We are all out of ginger ale. Is there anything else I can get you?"

She let out a whimper as she grabbed the trash can and held it in front of her. "That is the only thing that helps with the nausea. I really need…"

As soon as she began throwing up, he grabbed his keys. "I will be back in five minutes. Keep your phone next to you can call Marisol or Roman if you need anything" He raced out the door and drove to the store as fast as he could.

Mia heard the door open and she breathed a sigh of relief knowing Dean got her the ginger ale. She closed her eyes to get some relief from the pain as she felt the bed sink next. She rolled over and snuggled into him. "Thank you for going to the store for me baby" She whispered.

He soothingly ran his hand down her back as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Did you get my message?"

She tore herself from his grasp and flew off of the bed.

"NO! NO!" She cried as Randy smiled back at her.

"So what you are saying is you didn't get it? Well I killed your dog and then used the blood to leave you a cute little note. It said _daddy's home_ and just like promised I am here!"

"Please I can't do this right now. Please no." She begged.

Randy's eyes suddenly widened and she immediately panicked.

"I would have a seat if I were you" He suggested.

"I am not going to put myself in a vulnerable position for you to kill me!" She screamed.

"Fine then let your baby fall to the floor"

She glanced down at her feet and noticed the pool of liquid at her feet. "Oh God please no!" She began weeping hysterically as the pain began to shoot through her body. She almost fell to the floor, until he caught her and helped her onto the bed. "Please, you have to call for an ambulance. I can't deliver her here!"

"Well lucky for you I am also a paramedic and have actually done this before! Now you just lay on back and let me do all the work!" He smiled.

As much as she wanted to beg him to get away from her, she knew there was no other way to deliver Zoey. He was her only option. She gripped the sheets and let out a scream as she pushed one last time. She was rewarded with the sound of a newborn cry. It only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. She looked up to see Randy looking down the baby with wide eyes.

"Is she okay? Why isn't she crying?" Mia cried as she watched him carefully place her on the bed.

"She is not breathing"

Mia grabbed the little bundle and held her in her arms as she sobbed. "Zoey please. Mommy needs you here. You have to breathe. Oh please don't die!" Mia watched her little chest slowly begin to rise and fall and her heart broke. "Randy you have to call for an ambulance. She had to get medical attention. Please Randy I will do whatever you want as long as you let me get her to the hospital"

He pulled out his phone and quickly called for an ambulance. "I want you and her to run away with me. As soon as you are released from the hospital, we are leaving and not turning back. Do you understand me?" He asked as he roughly grabbed her chin.

"Yes"

"I want you to always remember how nice I was to do this for you. Not only did I just deliver our baby…I am allowing you to take her to the hospital to get medical care instead of just throwing you both in the trunk and driving away"

A few minutes later the front door was thrown open. "My name is Tina and I am a Paramedic! Where are you at?" A woman yelled.

"Up here" Mia yelled back.

In a matter of minutes the paramedics had her and Zoey both in the ambulance and were speeding down the freeway to get to the hospital. She held an oxygen mask to Zoey's little mouth as she handed Mia a clipboard.

"Can you please fill this out for me? It will allow us to get you both seen by doctors right away" She smiled as she handed it to her.

Mia pretended to read through the paper before signing on the little line. Instead of putting her name, she wrote 'HELP ME' and handed it back to her. She looked it over before glancing at Randy and then back at Mia who slowly nodded her head.


	26. Chapter 26

As soon as they ambulance pulled up to the emergency room, Randy immediately noticed the security guards lined up outside the door.

"You called them didn't you?" He growled as he looked at the paramedic and then back at Mia who was clutching her baby tightly.

"If you leave right now without harming either one of them, I won't make the arrest you" Tina assured as she grabbed a scalpel from behind her and fisted it tightly, ready to stab him if he tried anything.

"I swear next time we are alone…you're dead Mia" He growled as he shoved the doors opened and raced into the dark parking lot.

"Thank you!" Mia cried as she watched him disappear into the dark night.

Before Tina could reply, a group of nurses swarmed around them and rushed her and Zoey away. "Wait where are you taking her?"

"We have to take her to the NICU to get treatment. While we take you to maternity to get you checked out" A nurse answered as she pushed Mia's gurney down the long hallway.

"Can you please call my friend let her know what's going on?"

"Of course I can hunny. Here can you write her number down on this piece of paper for me?"

"Thank you!" Mia whispered as she scribbled Marisol's number down.

Before she knew it, she was being put into a hospital gown as doctors and nurses all began hooking her up to machines and checking her vitals. "Is everything okay?" She finally got the courage to ask as a nurse took her blood pressure.

"You lost a lot of blood, so we are going to have to give you some. And you are dehydrated so we are going to start an IV, but other than that you appear to be okay" She smiled.

"And what about Zoey? Is she okay?"

"I have not heard anything yet, but I will go check for you as soon as I am done here"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it"

After the doctor gave her the blood, they took her to her room and hooked the IV up. She was relieved to find Marisol waiting for her.

"Oh Mia! I am so sorry we were not there for you! You should have called us! Where the hell was Dean?" Marisol cried as she pulled Mia into a hug.

"He went to the store, but never came back. But don't worry Randy delivered her" Marisol pulled away from her and looked down at her in disbelief. "When he saw the security guards around the ER he booked it because he knew he was going to be arrested" She sighed.

"How is Zoey?" She quietly asked.

Before Mia could answer, the door opened and a doctor walked in pushing a little basinet. "Does this little lady belong to you?" He asked with a smile as he handed Mia the little bundle.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her tiny little daughter. "How is she?"

"She is doing much better than when she first got here. Although she is not one hundred percent healthy, she is doing very well"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She is still having some trouble breathing, so we are going to keep her on some oxygen. Since she was a month and a half early, we want to keep here to make sure nothing goes wrong"

"Thank you for saving her" Mia cried as she looked up at the older man.

"Now I hate to do this to you already, but I need to take her back and finish up with some more tests. I wanted to bring her in here to see you because I figured you were probably going crazy not being able to see your daughter!"

"Thank you. This means the world to me. I was afraid she was not going to make it"

"Of course!" He gave her a small smile as he took little Zoey from her and placed her back into her little basinet before pushing her out the door. As soon as the door shut, it immediately opened again.

"Roman there you are! Where the hell have you been? Were you able to find Dean?" Marisol demanded as she looked at her husband.

"I was not able to get a hold of Dean because I was busy talking with some of the doctors"

"Is everything okay?" Mia asked worried.

"When Marisol and I got here, I went straight to the nurse and told her that you needed a DNA sample from Zoey sent to the lab for a paternity test… ASAP. Now it normally takes a long time because it has to search through so many different profiles before it finally finds a match, but you were lucky because it found a match almost immediately"

Mia's heart dropped as she processed what she was hearing. After months of waiting to find out who the father of her baby was, it was finally time. Marisol grabbed Mia's hand as Roman continued.

"I told them to start with the criminal databases. I had a hunch that if you got pregnant without knowing about it, it was probably some type of criminal that Randy was able to pay to get to impregnate you. And I was right because the match came from the FBI database.

Mia began to cry. She tried not to think about who the father was because of a scenario like this. She just gave birth to a criminal's baby. Knowing her luck the father was probably a psycho serial killer who murdered dozens of people. "What crime did he commit?" She managed to choke out.

"You see that's the thing…not only does it search through the criminals it also searches through the agents as well…"

"What are you trying to say, Roman?"

"Mia, the father of your daughter is…Dean"

"No…no this can't be possible there is no way…" Before she could finish, the door opened and Dean walked in.

"I am so sorry. I got pulled over for speeding and the cop refused to let me go" He sighed as he stepped forward to kiss Mia, but was shocked when she pulled away from him.

"Get the hell out of my room!"


	27. Chapter 27

Dean pulled away and looked down at her completely confused by her outburst. "What?"

"You heard me. Get the hell out of my room before I call security to do it!"

He glanced over at Roman and Marisol who shrugged their shoulders. "Maybe it is best you leave her alone for a while" Roman suggested.

"As soon as they let me out of the hospital, I am packing my shit and Zoey and I are gone. We are moving far away from you!"

"Mia, sweetie you need to relax. Take a few deep breaths, here have a sip of water…just please try to relax" Marisol soothed as she ran her hand down Mia's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did I do? Are you mad at me because I didn't bring you your ginger ale? Because if that is what it is it was not my fault I got pulled over and the cop was a total dick and would not let me go and…"

"No, Dean it is the fact that you knocked me up! Maybe the jury should have convicted you of rape. Hell I bet you and Randy had the whole thing planned out. Were you chilling outside the house when he broke in and scared me into labor? Or when he threatened to kill me the next time he saw me?"

Dean's face went pale, "He's here?"

"Don't pretend like you didn't already know" Mia scoffed as she turned away from him.

"Wait Zoey is my…this does not make any sense. I don't understand"

"What I don't understand is why you are still in here talking to me. I told you to get the hell out of here five minutes ago and here you still are. I swear I will have the nurse call security if you don't get out of here right now" She yelled.

"Come on Dean let's leave her alone. She had been through a lot in the last few hours and is having a hard time with everything" Roman whispered as he led Dean out into the parking lot.

"I cannot believe what just happened! He sat there and pretended like I was stupid and that I wouldn't find out the truth…I mean come on do I really look that stupid?"

Marisol shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the windowsill

"What is it? Why aren't you saying anything?" Mia asked as she took a bite of her pudding.

"Well I mean he looked like he had no idea what you were talking about. I mean I have known him for a long time and I have never seen him look that shocked before"

"He probably just practiced the lie so much that he was able to tell it with a straight face. I mean come on how else can you explain what happened? We bumped into each other and he got me pregnant through my clothes? I mean come on how does that happen?"

"Mia, wouldn't you remember it if he did? I mean it is not really something that would slip your mind"

"As many times as Randy knocked me out cold, there is no telling what went on when I was unconscious" She sighed.

"Well sweetie do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course"

"Randy has done nothing but lie and manipulate the entire time you have been together. What's to say this is not another one of his lies? I'm not saying it is…but I mean really think about it. Do you really think he would let you have sex with Dean? He never let you out of his sight and was so obsessive of you that you couldn't even talk to a guy without him freaking out. And besides Dean hates Randy with a passion, why on earth would he do something to help him out?"

"I think I was too hard on Dean. I just freaked out and assumed the worst. I'm scared Marisol. It is not just me to worry about anymore. I have a daughter who needs me to protect her"

"And that we will do…together as a family"

"What the fuck was that about? Why the hell does she think I am Zoey's father?" Dean growled as soon as he got to the parking lot with Roman.

"Because you are. We had the paternity test done and you popped up in the system for being her biological father. Dean, I am asking you here and now as a friend…what the hell happened between you two?"

Dean ran his hands through his hair, "Not a damn thing. Hell the first time I kissed her was at the trial, where she was already pregnant. I would remember having sex with her…and I don't so I have no idea what happened and why it says that I am the father"

Roman looked down at him and sighed, "Okay"

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I believe in science and I know that the paternity test has never been wrong before, but I guess there is a first time for everything"

"I need a drink. I will catch up with you later. If she decides to not murder me and wants to talk, tell her to give me a call" Dean sighed as he wandered down the sidewalk.

As Dean made his way towards the bar, he could not help but notice some commotion going on in the alley behind the bar. He wanted to ignore it and keep walking, but something told him to go over and check it out. He let out a sigh as he crossed the street and walked into the alley. He instantly saw a man trying to open the door of what looked like an abandoned building. Dean was able to hide behind a trash can as soon as the man whipped his head around. Dean's blood boiled as he watched Randy disappear into the old building.

Dean stepped out from behind the trash can and smiled as he picked up and old rusty pipe. "Payback's a bitch!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Took you long enough to find me" Randy chuckled as he continued to play with something in his hands.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh I figured Mia had freaked out after finding out you were the father…she kicked you out, you decided to come pay me a visit to get back at me and all that other fun stuff!" He smiled as he turned around in his chair to face Dean. "You are looking good these days. Have you been working out?"

"Save the shit Orton. I want to know…."

"Woah Woah. You are not the one doing the talking here…I am. Now I suggest you sit down and shut your mouth"

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Orton? Hit me like you hit her? Nah you wouldn't do that. You couldn't fight someone your own size"

"Well seeing as you brought a pipe to a gunfight…you may want to shut up before I shut you up permanently" Randy growled as he shoved Dean into the chair and quickly tied him up with a cable.

Dean glanced down at the gun in his hand and mentally cursed himself for not waiting to go get a gun of his own. He should have known better than to follow a criminal into an abandoned building. His mind was just so clouded with thoughts of Mia and Zoey.

"So Mr. Ambrose is there any last words you would like to say before I blow your brains all over the walls?"

"I want to know how you did it. How the hell did you get Mia pregnant with my seed?"

Randy laughed. "Any last words does not mean any last questions. So I am not even going to bother answering your question"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well"

Both Randy and Dean turned around to find Mia standing in the doorway with a gun she had just picked up off of the table.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in! You are looking good for just having a baby. Did you tell Dean about how I deliver her? How I delivered my baby"

"I will give you one last chance to answer his question before I blow _your_ brains all over the walls"

"I guess it would hurt to tell you. Hell you may even get a little kick out of the story. As your little friends have already told you, I had dozens of camera installed in the house. I knew your every sneeze, cough, laugh…I knew your every move. And every move of everyone that decided to stop by. So I knew every time your little lover boy over here dropped by for a visit"

"That is how you were able to get home so quickly" Mia growled.

"Exactly. There was one time about eight months ago when Dean stopped by to tell you about how the fire was actually an arson. He waited until I had left before he came to the door to talk to you. Now I was actually on my way to the store for some milk, but as soon as I got to the end of the street my alarms went off and I knew you were there…and I was pissed. But I quickly thought up a plan. Do you remember how I came back and was so happy to see you? I invited you in for a nice glass of cold water?" He asked with a smirk.

"You son of a bitch what did you put it in?"

"Well for you nice big helping of some LSD and a little bit of Viagra. And for little Ms. Mia, just a little bit of LSD. I know how sick she gets and boy was I right! She immediately began puking"

"And then what happened?" Mia urged.

"Well then after you woke up…you were a little bit on the frisky side so I let Dean into the bedroom with you. I knew you both had a thing for each other so it was only a matter of time before you'd pounce on each other. And let me tell you…it was one hell of sight. Normally I would be pissed that you were more into him more than you had ever been with me, but I knew it was all for the greater good"

"You watched us…"

"Oh hunny I recorded it! I have the video that I watch over and over again! I love knowing I have the power to show it to anyone, anywhere and there is not a single thing you can do about it"

"Wait go back to the sex thing, how did you know I would get her pregnant?"

"I didn't. I was taking a chance and hoped that you would be able to get the job done. I guess it is lucky for her since I didn't have to recruit some bum on the side of the road to do it"

"You are sick. What did you want me pregnant for anyway? To murder me and her? Does that get you hot?"

He glared back at her, "We were supposed to be one big happy family. You me and the baby were going to live a happy life. That was until he stuck his nose where it doesn't belong and began telling you the things I didn't want you to know. If you didn't always fuck up, you never would have been hurt, but apparently you just don't know how to learn"

"Funny you should say that because I have never shot a gun before, but it looks like I am about to learn" She smirked as she cocked the trigger.

He howled with laughter as he turned towards her. "Oh sweet little naive Mia. It is so cute how you think you are going to win this. You might have had a chance…except the part where that gun is not loaded. Why do you think I just had it lying over there?"

"Mia, he is just trying to mess with you. Do it, shoot him now!" Dean encouraged as Randy struck him with the gun.

Mia closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Although she did not feel it back fire like a bullet had been shot out of the gun, she heard a loud bang, accompanied by the sound of a large body hitting the floor.

"MIA!" Dean cried.


	29. Chapter 29

Mia opened her eyes to find Randy on the floor with blood pooling around him. Mia gasped as she dropped the gun. It fell to the floor with a loud _bang_. "I just committed a murder" She cried as she stared down at his lifeless body.

"Not quite sweetheart" She heard from behind her. She whipped around to find Detective Walker standing behind her with a pistol in his hands. "That one was me"

"Detective Walker!" She cried as she ran and embraced him in a hug. "I remember you. You were the one who handled my case when I was put into witness protection. I remember who you are!" She smiled as he let out a chuckle.

"That's me. Now are you both okay? Dean are you injured?"

"Oh shit I forgot about Dean!" Mia raced over to him and collapsed into his lap. "I am so sorry for earlier. I was scared and I didn't know what to think about it all…"

"Shh baby I don't want to hear anything else. I completely understand. I was feeling the exact same way. It is not every day you find out you fathered a child without even remembering have sex with someone!"

"I'm really glad she is yours. I couldn't imagine a better person to have a baby with than you" She whispered. "If you are still willing to keep me around, I think we could make some bad ass parents"

"Of course I want to keep you around. Not a single thing has changed, well except the fact that I love you even more now that you gave me the most incredible gift a guy could ever ask for. Speaking of her, what I want to know is what the hell are you doing here? You should be in the hospital recovering with her"

"After talking with Marisol I realized how awful I had been to you. I mean I was a total bitch to you when you didn't deserve it at all. I was just so worked up over everything. Hell the man I moved across country to get away from broke into my house and delivered my baby! She was not breathing and I didn't know if she was going to make it. It was all just so much"

"I am so sorry I was not there Mia. I should have known not to leave you alone, but you were so sick and I wanted to get you everything you needed, but then I was speeding and got pulled over and…"

She pressed her lips to his before resting her head against his, "It is all over now. We are free from the nightmare. We can now raise our daughter together without having to fear how long it is before he finds us"

"Hey you two I hate to break this up, but the cops and detectives will be here in just a little bit. They have to remove his body and do the autopsy, ask us all questions…you know the whole nine yards" Austin rolled his eyes as he cut the cable that was around Dean's midsection.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Dean asked as he stood up and shook his numb limbs.

"Well a few months ago I got wind that you were arrested and that you were going up against Randy. Now I have been in this business a lot of years and can predict what is going to happen. I knew you would try to recruit me to testify for you. And Randy would do anything to stop that from happening…including murder. So I got the hell outta dodge. I hid out in the Mexico for a few months while I got my things together. When I finally came back, I found out that the trial was already over and that you had left town. I decided to do my digging to try and make a case against Randy, I knew you were on the run and I hated the thought of that especially after finding out she was pregnant. When I went in search of your files, I found out that all of your records had gone missing, which mean's Randy had power over some very powerful people, so I had to watch my step. I had to keep everything under the radar"

"How did you know he was here?" Mia asked.

"I have been following him for months, waiting from him to do something so I could arrest him. I had even followed him here a few days ago, but I think he caught onto me and did everything he could to lose me. Which he unfortunately accomplished after I had gone into a coffee shop for a cup of coffee. I took my eyes off of him for two minutes and then he was gone. But I was finally able to track him down after I got wind of what happened in the ambulance, I knew it was him by the description the medic gave. I found him going into this building right before Dean followed him in and then after Mia followed him in"

"Why didn't you come in here sooner?"

"I couldn't risk Randy hurting Dean or you. He is not a very predictable guy, I had to make sure my timing was precise or I may have lost you both"

"Thank you for saving us. Our baby kinda needs us around to take care of her" Mia smiled as she rested her head against Dean's chest.

"Speaking of the little doll, why don't you two head back to the hospital to be with her? I will have the detectives meet you there when they want to question you. It is important that you are both healthy and by the looks of it sweetie, you could still use some bed rest"

Dean nodded his head in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's get back to the hospital so I can hold MY daughter" He smiled as pride filled his heart.

"Correction OUR daughter!" She winked as she pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Let's go see our daughter!" He chuckled.


	30. Chapter 30 END

Mia slowly rocked Zoey in her arms as she watched Randy's casket be lowered into the ground. After years of lies, deceit and nightmares…it was finally over. He could not hurt her or anyone around her any longer. The nightmare she had been living was over.

"If I wasn't such a lady, I'd walk right over there and spit on his casket" Mia hissed. Dean let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We are free" He whispered.

"How are you two holding up?" Detective Walker asked as he approached them.

"Much better now considering I'm the one sitting here talking and he is the one being lowered into the ground.

"She is still very upset about everything that has happened over the last few months"

"I would feel the exact same way. Don't ever feel ashamed or beat yourself up for having these kinds of feeling. It is not wrong for you to rejoice in his death. As much pain as he caused you and your family…it would not be normal if you were able to cope with everything right away"

"Thank you that actually made me feel better" Mia whispered as she handed Zoey to Dean as she embraced him in a hug.

"Do you have a second? I wanted to talk to you alone for a few minutes if you don't mind"

"Not at all. I will be right back sweetie"

Detective Walker placed his hand on her back and led her over to a vacant part of the cemetery. "What's on your mind? You seem like you want to say something"

"I do want to say something," He glanced around to make sure no one was around him. "I wanted to tell you in private, because now that Dean is working for the FBI, I can't risk disclosing such confidential information around him. You can tell him later on, but I can't risk it"

Mia swallowed hard as she rested against the tree. "Go ahead"

"Do you remember when I told you all of your files were gone and there was no trace of you anywhere in the system?"

"Yeah you said he must really have someone powerful on his side to be pulling it all off"

"I was right about that. He had a man named Tony Henderson in his pocket"

"Who is that?"

"He is the deputy director, the highest ranking man in the FBI. He was the one who was helping Randy out. He burned all of your files, wiped every trace of you from the system. He even went so far to threaten anyone who even mentioned you or your case with termination and potential jail time"

Mia's jaw dropped as she processed what she was hearing.

"What did I ever do to him? Why did he have it out for me? I could be wrong, but I don't ever recall meeting him"

"You have never met him. And he has never met you…it goes way deeper than that" He sighed as he slumped against the tree behind him. "Her name was Katie. She was a beautiful young woman studying to become a lawyer. She had such a bright future ahead of her until a man got in the way. She fell head over heels in love with him. They were engaged within two months. But after a few months she realized she was engaged to a monster. When she tried to leave, things got ugly…he took her away and no one ever heard from her again"

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"She was Tony's daughter"

"But what does this have to do with me? I didn't know her"

"You didn't, Randy did"

She gasped at the realization, "She was with Randy…wasn't she?"

He nodded his head and sighed. "He disappeared and no one heard from him or Katie again. Tony searched endlessly for both of them, but came up with nothing…that was until Randy waltzed in and had a little meeting with him a few months ago"

"Wait a second he had the balls to walk into his office and have a meeting with him?"

"By meeting I mean blackmail. He told Tony if he got rid of all traces of you and told him where you and Dean were staying, he would give him the location of where his daughter was"

"Where was she?" Mia whispered.

"She was locked in the basement of the cabin Randy took you too"

Mia began shaking at the thought. She had been in the house with a corpse without even knowing it. "I…I could have called the cops. I could have done something to save her. She should not have died…"

"She was alive when they found her, barely but alive none the less. She is right over there" He pointed off in the distance were an older, frail woman stood looking down at them.

Mia walked across the cemetery towards the woman. They stood silently staring at each other for a while before they both broke down into tears and embraced each other in a hug.

"If I would have known, I would have saved you. I would have come back and…"

"Shh don't talk like that. You had no idea. I wish I could have warned you to get out, but he knocked me out so I wouldn't make a noise"

"I wish there was something I could have done" Mia sighed.

"You can still do something for me. Never give up hope. You have been though hell and back, believe me if anyone knows what it's like, it's me. Always believe that things will get better. That is what got me through this. That and knowing I was blessed with people that love me. Mia, always cherish the ones you love" She smiled as she gave Mia one last hug before walking back to her father.

Mia turned around and saw Marisol, Roman, Dean and Zoey all looking back at her with smiles.

"Always cherish the ones you love" She whispered with a smile as she walked towards her family.

**THE END**


End file.
